<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tamed Wolf by CharlieHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180272">A Tamed Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse'>CharlieHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Hair, Cheating, Chunky Men, Copious Lube, Cuckolding, Gay Sex, M/M, Netorare, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Dom/Big Sub, Small Top/Big Bottom, Voyeurism, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Tristan, a married couple in apartment 14B, have their issues. Tristan is in the midst of getting his law degree and balancing and internship at a local firm while Brad is a college dropout working as a carpenter during odd hours of the day. They haven't been working on the same wave length for a while. Neither really know how to deal or how to fix the issue. Their marriage is a functioning machine but it was seemingly built to make them both miserable. When Tristan makes a new suggestion to help spice up their life and a rather timely visit from Tristan's brother, Travis, who seems to be the opposite of Tristan in so many ways, Brad is left experiencing something he never thought he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad/Travis, Brad/Tristan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><span>There was a time when Brad imagined himself with a cute husband, someone around his age, a short guy, someone fun and adventurous. There was a time when his husband Tristan was exactly what he was looking for.</span> <span>T</span><span>he pair hadn't been on the same wavelength for a while. Tristan and Brad met in college. At the time it was a match made in heaven. Three years of marital bliss, two dogs, and one incident where Brad caught Tristan cheating on him later the two had fell into a groove. They talked sometimes, about food, about TV, sometimes about work. They didn't have much time in either of their days to actually hang out anymore with Tristan studying for law school while balancing his internship and Brad who dropped out and was working as a carpenter these days and barely worked outside of a few days a week. </span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Both </span>
  <span>men </span>
  <span>realized something was wrong, though neither really knew how to express exactly what it was. </span>
  <span>They expressed it in their own ways, with Brad trying to do more things together but becoming miserable when Tristan inevitably tried to take over, which were in turn, his attempts at healing the wound of their relationship.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I know it sounds </span>
  <span>rich</span>
  <span> coming from me, but I think we should at least try it." Tristan said, his sho</span>
  <span>rt </span>
  <span>stature made him look a little comical in that button up, dressed up like he was heading into church. His brown hair and wide face made him look somewhat brutish. He was a total bottom. </span>
  <span>He was barely 5’6” on a good day</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You're kidding?" Brad raised an eyebrow. His soft, calm tone was more severe than he wanted it to sound. His normal speaking voice was rather monotone, the fact that he was expressing what sounded like mild distress over this was normally something to be alarmed about. "You want to fuck other people?" Brad repeated. Something like that sounded so absurd. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan was always telling him he's repressed, he needs to open up more, he needs to be more free and liberal, but Brad, coming from South Carolina, was a bit more reserved than that. He was honestly happy with just one guy, he was happy with the monotony, he was fine with Tristan sometimes bringing weird kinky shit into the bedroom but he was not okay with "other people".</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"It doesn't have to be me, you can just do it." Tristan was clearly trying to compromise. Brad knew exactly what he was doing, chipping away before dropping the other bomb. Tristan </span>
  <span>always did that, compromise and butter Brad up until he slowly pushed those boundaries to the point he really wanted</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I know, I know, After last year I don't deserve to even talk about something like that. But like, I think you especially need some spice." Tristan referred to the event last year when it came out that he had fucked their mutual friend, one they no longer spoke to. An event that left Brad nearly jobless and their relationship in a rut. Something Brad felt they were finally over, until this point.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"No." Brad said flatly. He had a serious look in his eyes, his thick eyebrows furrowed over his narrowed as his brown eyes </span>
  <span>stared directly</span>
  <span> at Tristan. </span>
  <span>His look was absolutely unamused.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Listen, just hear me out." Tristan pleaded as he walked over to Brad. He wrapped his arms around him. It surprised Brad, he was in his work clothes, a greasy, torn up t-shirt, and a pair of brown work pants. Tristan hated it when Brad tracked his mess everywhere and he hated it on his nice clothes. Brad didn't hug back, but Tristan knew it wasn't because of the lack of affection.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"We'll set ground rules. No repeats, no one we both know, and we can stop completely if you are ever uncomfortable with it." Tristan was clearly trying to appeal hard to Brad here. If only he hadn't pulled shit like this a million times. Every time Tristan got manipulative like this it made Brad feel more annoyed than anything.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm not going to cheat on you, dumbass." Brad growled. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"It's not cheating. I'm giving you permission." Tristan explained further. "I just want- I want you to feel comfortable, plus you got a huge dick, it's kind of mean of me to keep it all to myself." Tristan took on that sweet tone as he looked up at Brad. </span>
  <span>Tristan had those</span>
  <span> chocolate brown eyes, that dirty blond, almost brown hair that somehow managed to be shaggy and short all at the same time, his somewhat scruffy uneven facial hair.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'll think on it." Brad said in such a non-committal tone. It was obvious that he was planning on completely forgetting about this conversation after it was done.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Okay." Tristan said, defeated. "I gotta get to work. I'll see you at 8? And I know we're supposed to get tacos, but you don't wait up for me, okay? You get your sleep." He immediately pulled away and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Bye, baby!" Tristan called out as he left through the door. And then Brad was alone.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad felt a little pissed. He loved their relationship, but he felt they really just needed to sit down and talk. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ristan was naturally pretty controlling </span>
  <span>and always had this motives</span>
  <span>. He tried to pull stuff over on friends and pretty openly lied when it suited him. He was a good lawyer at least. He swore he didn't lie to Brad though, something Brad knew wasn't an honest statement.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It wasn't that long ago that Brad thought their relationship was perfect. Tristan was a short guy next to Brad's 5'10" frame. Tristan was beefy, a gym freak, Brad was a bit scrawny but he had definition. Tristan had a fat ass, and Brad had a fat cock. Though as Brad and Tristan grew, so did their relationship, and it being the longest one for both of them it had crossed into uncharted territory a long time ago. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad began to undress as he prepared to hop into the shower. He contemplated his relationship with Tristan, he tried to find a reason to even consider his proposal. He tried thinking of a reason to even go along with it. People who wanted to do that shit were pretty sick in Brad’s eyes. Brad himself was an incredibly jealous person, he hated the idea of Tristan doing it with other people and couldn’t comprehend wanting him to fuck other people. So why did he want Brad to? Was it to get even with him?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Of course Brad was very bullheaded. He decided something, it was law in the house, but Tristan had his ways of convincing him. Over the years Brad had left a million tiny concessions. Their relationship had turned into a structure of rules and habits they set for each other. But lately Brad felt those slipping. Tristan wanted Brad to leave his boots by the door instead of their bedroom, they now rested on Brad’s side of the bed. Brad wanted Tristan to have at least one meal with him every day, but due to their schedules they sometimes managed lunch. Tristan wanted Brad to shave regularly, but now, Brad’s lean muscles were covered in that short, but thick dusting of straight hair that ran down from his chest to that thin trail along his stomach to his pubes.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad shucked his clothes along the hallway floor, another rule he broke. He told himself he’d pick them up later, but that likely wasn’t going to happen. They’d sit there until Tristan came home and woke Brad up, angrily yelling at him for making a mess. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad grabbed a towel from the linen closet and threw it over his shoulder. He felt his dick smack his legs and his balls bounce as he walked. He always liked how weighty it was, it just felt good to hold, it felt good when it swung around freely like this, it just felt good to have a cock this size.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Thinking about his cock always made Brad hard. He stood in the bathroom door looking down at his fat dick, jutting forth from his pubes. They weren't as thick as they used to be, but they wee scruffy, a soft pillowy bed that made his cock look manly as fuck.</span>
</p><p class="western">A knock to the front door shocked Brad out of his lonesome thoughts. He sighed loudly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. It had to be Tristan, but then again, when was the last time he forgot anything? Could it have been one of the neighbors? Brad thought about putting on some more clothes, but he felt too fucking tired at this point and it was too much trouble and whoever it was would only be there for a short time anyway.</p><p class="western">The door swung open and Brad was met with a chest. A man's chest. A loose baseball jersey over a larger man's body. Brad had to look <em>up</em><span> to finally find a face that was so familiar it was off putting. </span></p><p class="western">
  <span>The face was exactly like Tristan's but at the same time it was so different. The eyes were the same but the way they moved and sat was the exact opposite. They looked relaxed, they looked uncaring. The smile was leisurely, his cheeks covered in a scraggly unkempt beard. It also looked slightly more plump than Tristan's, but it was still so close to Tristan’s face.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Eyyy!" Came the deep, booming voice of Tristan's older brother, Travis. Brad had met him a grand total of 3 times before, out of Tristan’s family members he was the one Tristan liked the least and Brad never got a good reason as to why. He normally lived across state, definitely a guy that never grew out of college, yet the life seemingly suited him. Every time Brad heard about him he felt a little pang of jealousy from the absurd stories he got himself into. Travis seemingly had a great life.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Tristan told you I was coming, right?" Travis asked as he pushed past Brad into the apartment. "Got a game here in a few weeks and I needed a place to crash." Tristan explained away, Brad wondered if that was a lie, Tristan was usually on top of stuff like that. He definitely would have told Brad about it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis instantly got to making himself at home. His shoes were tossed next to the coffee table. He took up more than enough space on the small couch for two people. Travis was a big guy, had to be over 250 pounds, tall as fuck.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad found himself annoyed, not because Travis was doing these things, Brad wanted to do those things, it was just that he knew Tristan was going to shit on </span>
  <em>him</em>
  <span> for it. He could already hear Tristan yelling at the both of them in his head. But at the same time Brad felt his southern hospitality kick in and he just couldn’t tell Travis to fuck off.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Uh, no, guess he didn't." Brad played along. He had always wanted to get to know Tristan's family better but they lived pretty far away. </span>
  <span>Tristan was always a bit reserved in that regard but Travis was as good a place to start as any.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh shit, well, sorry for popping up on you." Travis smiled as he leaned back in his seat. His large arms came back behind his head. his shirt rode up on his stomach. His hairy belly coming into view in a slobbish display that Brad so envied.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, it's fine. Mi casa su casa or whatever." Brad shook his head and looked to the TV for a brief moment. He felt slightly guilty, he didn't know why. Travis wasn't his usual type at all, it wasn't like he was staring at him sexually. Was he?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah, don't let me get in the way of your freaky shit. I can just turn up the TV volume." Travis winked at Brad before he leaned forward and grabbed the remote. He just looked at home there. </span>
  <span>Like a couch was a perfect spot for him. All he needed was a beer to complete the scene.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh!" Brad began to laugh. "Nah, I just got off work. I was about to shower." Brad felt the blush spread across his cheek. He felt caught despite not doing anything. </span>
  <span>Tristan had beat some modesty into his caveman brain years ago.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>eah? With a porky like that?" Travis so casually referred to Brad's obvious bulging crotch. It protruded forth from the towel that he was tightly holding to his hips.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh uh, no dude, it's just like that. But uh," Brad spoke, and tried to change the subject, he was briefly interrupted by Travis letting out a "yeah, sure thing buddy." Brad was kind of taken aback. He had lived with Tristan for so long that he had almost forgot how to interact with other people. It was making him think he should maybe get out more. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"We got beer in the fridge, you're welcome to the cabinets, but like, I was gonna go out and get food in like an hour if you wanted to hitch along." Brad continued. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Sounds bitchin bro." Travis said passively as he turned his attention to the TV which Brad now realized was some wrestling match. "Listen, I'll treat ya." He spoke without moving his eyes from the TV. "You go ahead and take care of that beast within, bro. I'll be here." </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad </span>
  <span>let out a passive “sure” and continued on his way to the shower</span>
  <span>. It was weird even talking to a guy like Travis for Brad. It had been a long time since Brad had spoke to someone so lax. There was no arguing, nothing where Brad was forced to take an opinion, no conflict between them. The whole interaction took maybe five minutes and Brad didn't come away feeling shitty.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Maybe a friend like Travis was something Brad needed right now. </span>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You can't just show up like this out of fucking nowhere!" Tristan yelled. Brad was already coming up with excuses in his head for the inevitable conversation they were going to have with the neighbors.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The pair had gone out to eat at some trashy fast food place down the road, it was quick and easy and greasy. It had been a while since Brad even ate something that made his stomach feel like he was about to shit out his guts. Naturally Tristan hated the smell of it. He hated fast food in general.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>As they argued Brad kind of tuned it out as he watched TV. There was an MMA match going on and of course Travis had to watch it. Brad was never a huge sports guy but Tristan was all over that shit. He played in the XFL </span>
  <span>for “work”. T</span>
  <span>he "hipster NFL league" as Travis put it, </span>
  <span>a comment that</span>
  <span> made Brad chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad registered some words being thrown about but he just sat back and tried to space out. He knew how Tristan was, he felt sorry or Travis. The big oaf didn't really do anything wrong, he was family as far as Brad was concerned.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Damn, dude." </span>
  <span>Travis words came in a quiet whisper in Brad’s ear. </span>
  <span>Brad was shocked from his thoughts as Travis sat back on the couch </span>
  <span>so casually talking while Tristan yelled his head off</span>
  <span>. His mass caused the couch to sink in. "He's gotten so uptight. Like holy shit. Is he always like this?" </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, usually just when he works." Brad responded, "Don't think anything of it. He's always better after he's slept." Brad spoke in a hushed tone. He knew if Tristan over heard him he would be sleeping on the floo</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"When's the last time you fucked him?" It was hard to tell if Travis was just joking with that statement or not. But </span>
  <span>as Brad looked at that big Grin on Travis’ face</span>
  <span> was suddenly envious </span>
  <span>of it</span>
  <span>. If Tristan yelled at him like that he'd feel like shit. </span>
  <span>It would be a few weeks of sleeping with their backs to each other before it just became another card in their collection of subjects to bring up when they argued.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"A few nights ago."</span> <span>Brad admitted with an ease. He liked how easy it was to talk to Travis, like there was no judgment or plots. It was easy. He was an open book.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Damn, dude. I don't think I could go more than a day without getting my rocks off." Travis popped open another beer. Brad had kept a six pack in the fridge that lasted him a week, Tristan whittled him down to this a year or two ago. On their way back Travis convinced him to pick up a thirty-two pack, there was now less than ten left.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I used to be like that. I'm probably more pint up than he is. He's just stressed." Brad sipped his beer as he heard Tristan hop into the showers. He barely seemed to have registered that Tristan had ended his tantrum. Probably to cool off a bit before coming back for round two. Brad began cleaning up slightly to hide their descent into hedonism during the night. He knew he got lucky with Travis taking the brunt of the focus but he knew once Tristan got out he'd be all over the mess.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Damn, bro, he's got you whipped." Travis chuckled. He stood up and walked towards the hallway. Brad was too focused on cleaning up beer bottles to notice that he was heading to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan let out a loud, angry series of words that Brad couldn’t decipher. "Whatever, bro, I gotta piss." The words registered with Brad far too late. Only when Tristan's loud swearing came back with a force did he finally look up in horror, but when he looked down the hallway Travis was in clear view, with the door open, the sound of his heavy stream hitting the toilet water could be heard as Tristan whined at him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad couldn't help but laugh. He could see Tristan's face peering out from the shower in the mirror, all the while Travis stood there without a single care. A total wrench in the cogs. His attitude combined with his whole aesthetic. He just had an energy to him Brad could relate to.</span>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Is your brother gay?" Brad found himself asking Tristan one morning. Their schedules finally aligned one morning. Tristan with his breakfast bar and coffee and Brad warming up something he found in he fridge.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"God, I fucking hope not." Tristan was constantly angry and annoyed the last few days. He seemed to be reaching a zen state of anger that morning. He seemed calm, almost tired, but easy to snap back. "I always see him watching straight porn so probably not. But Christ, can you imagine?" </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I just don't want him here anymore." Tristan said with that condescending, almost stuck up tone. "He smells like pot, drinks all the alcohol and he </span>
  <span>
    <em>doesn't ever wear any clothes.</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>" Tristan sighed in a distressed fashion.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad couldn't begin to understand Tristan's relationship with his brother. Brad was an only child but even then, Tristan seemed just so utterly incompatible with his brother. They were such opposites in so many ways. But at the same time Brad felt like Tristan's reactions were entirely unnecessary. As if sensing Brad's lack of sympathy for his </span>
  <span>plight</span>
  <span> Tristan smiled </span>
  <span>at the man. Something like that would have worked a few years ago, but the feeling of nostalgia for their better days always was followed by the realization about why they were better days, and the fact they weren’t in them anymore</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Tristan continued to</span>
  <span> sip his coffee and let the moment linger in silence. He looked like a politician, with his hair done in a very clean part on the side, his clean shaven jaw, his button up and his slacks perfectly pressed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?" Tristan broke the moment with a question that instantly made Brad almost freeze. He felt stiff and non-compliant. He didn't want to have this discussion, but he had to because Tristan wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean..." Brad sighed heavily. </span>
  <span>His</span>
  <span> discomfort with the conversation </span>
  <span>flew from his mouth in that single expulsion of air.</span>
  <span> "Even if I did agree I doubt I'd even want to. You're enough for me." Brad thought it was a romantic thought but it only seemed to make Tristan upset.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You say that, but I don't entirely believe it." Tristan stood up, the chair loudly scrapping against the floor as he stood up and walked to Brad. "I'll even lay down ground rules. How about then?" Brad felt himself become more stiff as Tristan wrapped his hands around his thinner frame.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Probably not." Brad wanted to say, but he'd used those words so many times. They'd lost their impact. They had no meaning with Tristan. Instead the words that came from Brad's mouth were more compliant.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'll hear you out." The words felt dirty to Brad. He couldn't consciously pinpoint why, but he knew on some level it was because Tristan was slowly dragging him along, getting his way.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, I won't push it if you don't want it." That statement caused Brad to immediatel roll his eyes. He snorted in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm serious. I think it's good for you but I don't wanna share all of you." Tristan spoke, as if trying to appeal to Brad's weakness to structured relationships.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fine." Brad </span>
  <span>did</span>
  <span> not intend for it to sound like a total agreement to Tristan's suggestions but the look in </span>
  <span>Tristan's</span>
  <span> eyes told Brad he took it that way. Brad wanted to correct it, but Tristan's smile was so gleeful he almost felt like he'd be backtracking. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan opened his mouth to say something but Brad beat him to it. His desire to keep this situation restrained manifested in a compulsion to damper on Tristan's parade.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What are the conditions?" Brad looked down to his food. He suddenly felt like he had no appetite. </span>
  <span>It looked like mush sitting there on the counter, probably cold. It was left out too long.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh uh," Tristan almost looked caught off guard, like he wasn't prepared for the question. </span>
  <span>Brad figured that he wasn’t expecting such a massive slide in his favor, but at the same time Brad was just feeling tired and wanted to get this whole song and dance over with. Tristan was going to get his way.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Well obviously no one either of us knows." Tristan state</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> rather quickly. It was a good rule in Brad's mind. He felt himself slide more to Tristan's side with just that alone. </span>
  <span>Brad just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. It made him just feel so gross and dirty.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"No repeats." Tristan continued. He seemed more sure of himself now. </span>
  <span>He was pandering to Brad’s more ‘old fashioned’ views.</span>
  <span> "Condoms are a must, nothing inside the house without my approval, and you have to tell me every time it happens."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"That all?" Brad chuckled awkwardly. None of this sat well with him, but Tristan seemed content, which made Brad feel somewhat more comfortable with it. </span>
  <span>He’d compare the feeling to having your emotional being thrown off a cliff and it breaks every bone in its body broken but still somewhat alive and just numb.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah. I just want you to try it. I feel like you're practically a virgin sometimes. You need to get out there a bit." Tristan breathed in and out as he slipped away from Brad and sat back in his chair. </span>
  <span>He was smiling as he sipped his coffee and finished off his morning protein bar.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad didn't verbalize his disinterest in any of this. He wished he could, but he knew that all of his words would just continue the conversation he was ready to be done with. The air in the room almost felt more tense, more awkward. Brad wanted nothing more than to be out of the room right now.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You know even if I do agree I'm probably not going to?" Brad spoke almost as if it was a statement. His voice was a monotone. He tried to put stress on the "if" but his voice slipped, it didn't get stressed the way he wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"That's fine. I want you to know I'm okay with it." Tristan's words oozed with glee. It was very off putting for Brad. He felt sleazy, he was no more convinced than ever that this was probably one of Tristan's shitty little mind game.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Damn dudes." Came Travis' voice from the doorway. He sleepily stomped into the room. His over sized shirt stretched over his bulky build. Brad's eyes were immediately drawn to Travis' lower half. His thick bulky legs on display, his pouch was nice with a thick, stretchy, white fabric pulled tight over his bulge, but his ass was what made Brad's jaw drop.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I slept like a goddamned log." Travis walked to the fridge and instantly dove in. He rummaged around slightly, bent over. His ass in the air. Brad was clearly recovering from the shock. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Can you put some pants on?" Tristan didn't sound nearly as offended as he had been in the last few days. Travis was wearing him down. His conviction was gone.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Pants are for chumps. I'm a nudist now." Travis said with such gusto that it made Brad laugh. Travis kept his back to Brad which let Brad get a good look at Travis' ass. It was round and fat, it jutted out almost like a shelf. Travis had some poundage on him, but he wasn't fat-fat. He worked out a ton and it showed, it also just so happened he ate a lot and didn't do any cardio. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You're literally wearing clothes right now. I just want you to wear pants, please." Tristan snapped. He looked back down at the table, trying to avoid looking at his older brother. He did manage to look up once to catch Brad's eyes, he gave him an angry look.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh yeah, you guys just watch gay porn, right?" Travis ignored Tristan's statement and instead let his stream of consciousness free.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What? We don't watch porn." Tristan's words made Brad react. They definitely did watch porn. Brad especially used to watch it all the time, but his interest waned over the years, recently though he dabbled.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Bullshit. You know what I'm talkin about Brad?" Travis grinned big as he turned to look at Brad. Brad noticed finally that Travis was holding their milk jug. He began unscrewing the cap as he brought it to his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck off. Stop being a pervert. No one wants to talk about porn." Tristan stood up and grabbed his cup and walked to the sink. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e kept his head down like he was trying not to look at Travis as he began gulping down their milk jug. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>To Brad, watching Travis gulp down that jug was an achievement. Travis' hand idly rubbed his stomach which bulged slightly as he drank more. To Tristan </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> was disgust</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span>. Travis pulled the jug away </span>
  <span>from his lips with a content sigh followed by a hefty burp. H</span>
  <span>alf the jug now gone. Tristan cringed </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> the sound.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"But like," Travis wiped away the milk that collected on his upper lip, "I was watching this one with this blonde bimbo bitch yesterday-"</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Here?" Tristan interrupted. Brad could already see a tantrum forming in Tristan's eyes. Brad had never seen Tristan this angry for so long, especially over repeated nothings.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah, in the living room. The big screen." Travis explained so casually that it cracked Brad like an egg. He was stifling his laughter as he watched Travis infuriate Tristan. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Ya'll's TV is fuckin wild." Travis scratched his belly. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>is hand reached under his shirt and he lifted it slightly. Travis looked over at Brad and his grin grew brighter and he winked. Tristan was already starting to raise his voice. Brad was tuning it out. His eyes were on Travis. All things considered, Brad definitely saw his appeal. Even if he was a heftier guy, he wasn't ugly. He looked like he cleaned up well, but his entire demeanor gave the impression of a caveman. His beard was somewhat scraggly, it wasn't over long, his pouch was definitely nice to look at, Brad hadn't seen it hard but Travis definitely wasn't shy about whipping it out. His hair looked like it was cropped close at one point but he hadn't kept it shaved. It was short but also unruly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Suddenly Brad noticed Travis' hands reach down towards his crotch. Brad's eyes widened and he looked up and realized Travis was grinning wider at him as he groped himself. Brad's eyes darted to Tristan who was turned around, </span>
  <span>as he blabbed</span>
  <span> about something or other, but </span>
  <span>he wasn’t really paying too much attention to either of them</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Never mind. I got to get to fucking work." Tristan stomped towards the door and slammed it shut on his way out.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Damn dude. He must have some bomb ass dick." Travis grinned. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e turned back to the fridge to replace the milk jug back where he got it from.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"He bottoms." Brad stated without really thinking about it. He thought for a second he might need to clarify </span>
  <span>what a bottom was to Travis</span>
  <span> after but Travis just looked at him </span>
  <span>with a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah, sounds about right." Travis said with a nod as he walked towards t</span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> living room. His wide stance gave him a very confident looking swagger. "You wanna watch some porn, bud?" Travis asked, almost like it was an afterthought. </span>
  <span>He clapped a hand on Brad’s back and it almost took the breath out of Brad it hit so hard.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I uh, gotta head to work." Brad nodde</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span>, his eyes lingered on Travis' ass as he walked into the living room. He plopped right onto the couch without a care. "Fuckin shame man, Oh well, I gotta get ready for practice here in a minute. Game's Saturday if you wanna come, dude. Go on a little date with captain anal over there."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh yeah, maybe. I'd be down, but Tristan probably has to work." Brad slid his boots on at the table. The heavy work boots felt good and worn on his feet. "I'll probably come by myself even if he doesn't."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Sure, just hit me up if you need tickets. I'll spot you." Travis looked over at Brad. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here was this look in </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> eye as he did so, a horny, hungry look. Brad felt Travis' eyes rake over him, his mouth slightly open as he held a beer he'd somehow slipped from the fridge without Brad </span>
  <span>noticing</span>
  <span> just inches from his face. Brad had never felt that objectified before. He watched as Travis kicked the bottle back, </span>
  <span>the slight inconsequential movement broke</span>
  <span> that connection between them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'll see you at dinner, dude. Have a fuckin excellent day!" Travis' words rang as Brad headed </span>
  <span>towards</span>
  <span> the door. Brad could only manage a simple "See ya!" as he stepped </span>
  <span>into the hallway.</span>
  <span> He felt a little light headed and a little horny. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad laughed at himself for considering it, </span>
  <span>he almost refused to acknowledge what “it” even was</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Like if he just kept the idea of him and Travis fooling around out of his head it wouldn’t make him feel the way it did.</span>
  <span> He didn't want to cheat on Tristan but if he did, Travis was fucking hot. Though he broke like half the rules, so even if he did actively want it </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> was off the table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Bottomed Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>The week wore on, and </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> wore on Tristan. By Friday he felt almost like a shell. He came home to Brad partaking in Travis' childishness and his anger doubled but he couldn't exactly yell at Brad right now. His anger was all </span>
  <span>focused</span>
  <span> at Travis. It probably wasn't healthy.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When Travis announced the game had been delayed he thought he was going to have a mental breakdown. Brad seemed happy </span>
  <span>to have a friend though, but didn’t they already have friends? Albeit they were more of Tristan’s friends these days</span>
  <span>. To combat his annoyance </span>
  <span>when at</span>
  <span> home he dove into work, he actively volunteered for more of it, he stayed an extra hour here and there, </span>
  <span>he volunteered for over time, extra work, anything he could</span>
  <span>. He just wanted Travis gone so things could go back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was that Saturday, when Brad got off work. He walked </span>
  <span>through the front</span>
  <span> door </span>
  <span>and instantly the feeling was off. H</span>
  <span>e heard a girl's moan in the living room. At first he thought Travis had someone over. He had asked Brad permission to use their bedroom for a lay the Thursday before and Brad had told him to go ahead since no one as home, Brad didn't find any trace of the girl aside from a tampon and a cum filled condom in the trash in the bathroom so it was no skin off Brad's back.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The noise brought a smile to Brad’s face as he</span>
  <span> walked through the kitchen to kick his shoes off. He tried to be loud, </span>
  <span>to alert Travis that he wasn’t alone anymore,</span>
  <span> but the moaning wouldn't stop. It was obvious at this point however it was coming from the TV. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Having fun?" Brad called out as he walked into the room, though he wasn't really prepared for the sight </span>
  <span>that was now</span>
  <span> in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis sat on the couch, ass pushed to the edge, that fat, hard cock poking out of his jockstrap, a bright, angry red in color. His eyes glued to the TV. </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>t his feet was a box </span>
  <span>for</span>
  <span> a special made dildo, one of those porn star molds </span>
  <span>made with the cock of some pretty</span>
  <span> bald porn star </span>
  <span>whose face was</span>
  <span> plastered on </span>
  <span>the packaging</span>
  <span>. The actual dildo was buried partially in Travis' ass. His legs were spread </span>
  <span>just wide enough to get his thick arms between them. His </span>
  <span>feet </span>
  <span>were</span>
  <span> planted on the </span>
  <span>coffee</span>
  <span> table. </span>
  <span>The only thing he wore was a shirt and a baseball cap. H</span>
  <span>is face </span>
  <span>was glassy eyed, mouth open, that scraggly beard framing the O-shape. He just had this look in his eyes… it</span>
  <span> looked fucking slutty.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Jesus dude!" Brad </span>
  <span>exclaimed and immediately </span>
  <span>turned bright red. He was expecting a lot of things but not that. </span>
  <span>Not his brother in law fucking himself on a dildo.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck!" Travis jumped. It was the first time Brad ever saw him remotely embarrassed. Most straight guys would be if they were caught spearing themselves with </span>
  <span>5 inches of fake man meat</span>
  <span>. "It's not what it looks like!' Travi</span>
  <span>s’</span>
  <span> deep voice rumble</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span>. He had one hand behind him trying to keep the dildo from falling out to the ground while the other gripped his ball sack. </span>
  <span>His massive</span>
  <span> hands almost made his junk look smaller, but Brad </span>
  <span>had already seen everything he was p</span>
  <span>acking.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What is ‘</span>
  <span>it’</span>
  <span> then?" Brad had on an incredulous smile. He looked </span>
  <span>endlessly</span>
  <span> bemused by this whole thing. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I was just uh-” </span>
  <span>Travis paused. He looked down at himself and then back up at Brad. “Uhh, I was </span>
  <span>curious." Travis </span>
  <span>attempted to </span>
  <span>explain. He </span>
  <span>looked at the TV and the remote like he thought to turn it off but at the same time he didn’t seem too eager to turn and let Brad get an eyeful of the dildo that was currently shoved up his ass</span>
  <span>. He didn't seem to register that his hand was slick with god knows what he had been using to </span>
  <span>jack</span>
  <span> his cock with.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"That's exactly what it looked like though." Brad watched Travis expression shift, his open mouthed, almost dumb one shifted to a slight smile. Travis then stood upright and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh." Travis breathed out. He seemed less nervous at that point. "Just that... uhh..." He laughed awkwardly. </span>
  <span>He looked like he wanted to say something but </span>
  <span>the very idea he was trying to express was silly even to him. It only made Brad more curious.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What?" Brad </span>
  <span>took off his work shirt, leaving him in only his pants and his loose, stained, white undershirt. He </span>
  <span>walked over to the linen closet and dug out a towel. He tossed it to Travis who caught it and began wiping </span>
  <span>his forehead off. He did look particularly sweaty</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"The guys, on the team, we all do a thing, where uh, we jack off </span>
  <span>and fuck </span>
  <span>a ton before a game. Kinda like a superstition thing. </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ut dude, </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> fucking swear it works, and like, the harder you cum the better your luck." Travis spoke like he never verbalized these ideas before. He was talking like this was some secret society shit. Brad hadn't heard stupid shit like that since high school. </span>
  <span>Of course Travis would be the one to dredge silly superstition up like that.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"And like, I heard that if you get plowed in the ass you cum really hard." Brad quirked an eyebrow at Travis' further explanation. Brad wished he could be surprised by something like this, but he was honestly more surprised Travis </span>
  <span>hadn’t been</span>
  <span> openly bragging about it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"That sounds retarded." Brad stated flatly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, shutup." Travis said, his words were promptly followed by a smile. "I fucking bought this dildo and everything might as well get some mileage out of it, but uhh, shit's hard, bro." Travis winced as he pulled the floppy object from his hole. He held up the slick, shiny thing in the air. It looked average, maybe 6 inches at most.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I can stop if you want, uh, didn't mean to fuck up your living room or anything." Travis always apologized so well, just something about the way he did it. He </span>
  <span>always just came off as this</span>
  <span> big, harmless buffoon. </span>
  <span>At the end of the day Brad really couldn’t be mad at him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Dude, you're fine, just uhh, put a towel under you." Brad nodded. A brief silence overtook the room, Brad was staring at Travis' hand which gripped his dick. </span>
  <span>The grip was tight around his hard cock, though it looked like Travis barely realized he was holding it. Slowly it began moving. E</span>
  <span>ach stroke caused a glob of translucent liquid to dribble out of the tip.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You wanna, uh, join me?" Travis' words broke the silence as </span>
  <span>well</span>
  <span> as made Brad realize he was once staring </span>
  <span>pretty intently</span>
  <span>. This time it was Brad's turn to be embarrassed. He looked up at Travis, a slight, awkward grin crossed Brad's face.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"Uh, nah, I'm all sweaty and shit </span><span>after work</span><span>. Don't wanna make it weird or anything." Brad knew he should turn around right </span><span>then</span><span> and </span><span>walk</span> <span>in</span><span>to the bathroom to shower off and maybe jack off. His dick was rock hard right now. He felt it push against his thick work pants. </span><span>T</span><span>he fabric was weighty and kept the bulge in check, </span><span>though just </span><span>barely. </span><span>He could feel it in the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the way the pants weighted down on his dick. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"I don't mind, bro." Travis stated simply. Brad felt frustrated because that wasn't the answer he wanted. He looked at Travis and he felt like he couldn't be mad at such a goofy smile. </span>
  <span>Brad was trying to find the polite way out. Because he knew exactly where this was going.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad</span>
  <span> opened his mouth to say he couldn't. The words got stuck in his throat. He felt stuck, he looked at the dildo that Travis placed on the table. The veiny thing was slick and shiny and it made Brad feel a fire in his </span>
  <span>cock. H</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>lo</span>
  <span>oked </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> Travis who was basically jacking off in front of him. It was just jerking off with a friend, right? It wasn't the first time Brad had done it. Wasn't really cheating.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan didn't enter his mind at first. </span>
  <span>Brad just consciously recognized he was in a relationship, but as he tried to convince himself this wasn’t right, Tristan slowly crept into his thoughts.</span>
  <span> Once he </span>
  <span>was present in Brad’s conscious he</span>
  <span> just felt somewhat angry. He looked at the TV and saw two guys making out while they fucked a girl </span>
  <span>from</span>
  <span> either end. He wasn't into </span>
  <span>what was going down there </span>
  <span>but the guys </span>
  <span>going at each other’s faces</span>
  <span> were hot at least.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Uh, yeah, sure. I could stroke one out." Brad agreed. He took a step towards the closet again to get another towel. </span>
  <span>He felt the moment wash over him. Just the excitement and joy of it made the fact he was probably gonna regret it later a distant thought.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Hell yeah, brother!" Travis </span>
  <span>had an infectious excitement in his voice that Brad couldn’t help but share</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> walked back to his spot, he kept a passing eye on Brad as h</span>
  <span>is brother’s husband</span>
  <span> walked around the coffee table. Brad was lifting his shirt over his head. His body was muscled but lithe, he was tightly packed </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> covered in a soft brown fur </span>
  <span>that just begged to be felt up</span>
  <span>. He looked very country, Travis thought.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You wanna watch some queer shit?" Travis asked as he plopped himself back in his position on the couch. His legs spread wide. When Brad took his sits down next to him Travis shifts one leg up on the table while the other brushed against Brad's leg.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean," Brad was never able to get off to straight porn but then again, Travis was right there but then he didn't want to just perv on his </span>
  <span>husband’s</span>
  <span> brother. "I don't wanna dampen your ritual or whatever."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, bro, it's a-okay with me. Really porn is mostly like supplementary to my shit. I just like watching people get off, their faces are so stupid and shit half the time." Travis grinned. </span>
  <span>Both men kept side eyeing each other, to the point it was obvious neither were going to really be paying attention to the TV. Every time Brad </span>
  <span>looked over </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> swears </span>
  <span>Travis is</span>
  <span> checking him out but it was har</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> to tell if those glances were out of curiosity and interest.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan had told Brad about Travis' teasing tendencies. His dating history containing exclusively women he'd never stuck </span>
  <span>with for more than</span>
  <span> a month. There was still that inkling of possibility that excited Brad more than it should. </span>
  <span>Just the possibility that Travis could be into it kept him there.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"If you just wanna look at me and jerk it that's okay with me." Travis brought his arm up and flexed it. His bicep bulged, the thick arm took a shape that Brad wasn't expecting. He realized that Travis may look chunky, but he had something far more significant underneath. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, that's gay." Brad joked, </span>
  <span>though the way he spoke it was rather obvious he was trying to hide the fact that it’s something he actually did want</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>looked dead on at the </span>
  <span>TV </span>
  <span>and tried</span>
  <span> to focus on the dudes on the screen </span>
  <span>but the blush on his face gave him away</span>
  <span>. And then, just a second later the screen was black and he felt Travis' arm around his shoulder. It was slightly cold but </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> felt wet with sweat. Travis pulled him close until Brad rested in the nook of Travis' shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"And you're a fucking faggot, dude." Travis had gripped his </span>
  <span>own</span>
  <span> dick and was waving it in the air. </span>
  <span>Like he was openly</span>
  <span> inviting Brad to look at it. "You're making me feel </span>
  <span>like a fucking jackass with my wang out</span>
  <span>. Whip it out, brother." Travis patted Brad's chest hair </span>
  <span>with his other hand</span>
  <span>, the natural swirl was ruffled slightly by his fingers as he stroked through it. </span>
  <span>Travis hand retreated for a moment before it resumed stroking Brad’s chest. The allure of it attracted Travis it seemed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad felt the power in Travis arms. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e got the impression that Travis could crush his head with his thumb and forefinger. The dude was a fucking ogre. It gave a slight edge to his otherwise friendly requests. He was pushy, yeah, but he always talked like he was a big, horny teddy bear.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You sound pretty gay to me, all eager to see my cock, dude." Brad shot back as he reached down </span>
  <span>for his pants button</span>
  <span>. Travis eased up to let Brad have more room to push his pants off but his hand remained on the back of the couch. His armpit wafting with the smell of his deodorant and soap </span>
  <span>up to Brad’s nostrils</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, I do like the sight of dick. There's just something about it going into a pussy or a bitch's lips, like, fuck, that's hot." Travis </span>
  <span>spoke</span>
  <span> wistfully as he stroked his own dick. Brad was glad he got the towel because Travis was leaking like a fucking faucet.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I dunno about pussy. Ass though." Brad grunted. He unbuckled his belt and began hastily </span>
  <span>unzipping</span>
  <span> them. His thumbs hooked into the waistband and he pushed his pants </span>
  <span>lower until they were around his ankles. The cool apartment air made his skin prickle and his nipples harden. He felt somewhat jittery.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I mean, guy’s kind of have pussies too. It’s just called an ass.” Travis joked. He had this half cocked smile on his face as he gave Brad a look. But soon his eyes drifted down. He looked a bit surprised at first as Brad’s cock bulged from his underwear. Brad watched as his jaw began to drop once he began to push down his underwear.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Holy fucking shit." Travis was astonished. Brad could almost hear his jaw hitting the floor. Brad didn't usually brag about his dick. He never felt the need to. </span>
  <span>But even Brad could admit he had more than a bit between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was incredibly fat. Exactly how thick or long it was hard to tell </span>
  <span>just from a glance. Brad</span>
  <span> definitely had an inc</span>
  <span>h or two (minimum)</span>
  <span> on Travis' length but the thickness was definitely more noticeable. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he pronounced veins along the shaft just pulsed with his heartbeat in such a noticeable way. They snaked along like branches along the thickness of Brad's cock. They disappeared near the tip where his copious foreskin gave way to his cock head. The foreskin was so extra that it almost was maintained it's position over the tip.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's hand reached out and grabbed the portion of his cock just under the head and pulled down slightly to fully free his head. The fat, round mushroom shape was wide. Like a large, blunt poker with not much of a taper. Like it was made for mashing pussy.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"Dude, your cock is fucking beautiful." Travis gushed. He was stroking his own cock a little harder at that point. His eyes were locked onto Brad's body. Mainly his cock but also his fuzzy legs, the brown hair messily dancing across his </span><span>tanned skin. The levels of darkness ranged</span><span> from </span><span>the</span> <span>p</span><span>ale around his waist, </span><span>to the mild tan he had across his chest and legs,</span><span> to the darker brown of his hands and face. The shape of shorts and a tank top could be made out in the varying tanned shades of his skin.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad shifted his gaze </span>
  <span>from his own dick</span>
  <span> to Travis. </span>
  <span>He watched the larger man’s hand jump up and down on his cock. They stroked their dicks together.</span>
  <span> They both had a different pace but they slowly began matching the other's stroke.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, it's kinda ugly I think. It's real veiny and like," Brad spread his knees. His bumped into Travis' who seemed to push back. "-I don't meet many guys who are like, into it, aside from the size. Tristan was the only guy I could ever get to go down on me."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck, their loss. Bro, your dick would look fucking awesome plowing a fucker's mouth." Travis gushed as he sped up his stroke game. He broke his gaze to look at the dildo on the table. He looked back at Brad's cock. </span>
  <span>Almost like he was thinking about sticking Brad’s cock in him.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Travis broke with his cock and reached down and grabbed the dildo. He shifted downward slightly and planted </span><span>a</span> <span>foot</span><span> on the coffee table. His </span><span>other leg crossed over into Brad’s space and he</span><span> rested </span><span>it</span> <span>over</span><span> Brad's knee. He lined the dildo up with his slicked hole and pushed against his ass. After the dildo slipped a few times Brad </span><span>felt a sudden urge</span><span> to reach out and help. As soon as he gathered enough courage he felt Travis shift </span><span>and Brad lost his courage to the wind</span><span>.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>It didn’t take long for Travis to get the dildo back in. It entered him with a sick squelch. Thick lube gushed out of his hole which made Brad grunt quietly at the sound. He loved that sound.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah, fuckin stroke that dick." </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> hummed. He looked up at Brad and grinned. </span>
  <span>Travis’ constant shifting caused</span>
  <span> the couch sink in where Travis sat. </span>
  <span>He started moving more now that he had the dildo inside him. At one point he just</span>
  <span> let go of his dick </span>
  <span>and shifted a little closer to Brad. Hr shifted his attention to his dildo each time causing their bodies to grow closer and closer as the moments passed</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>At one point Travis moved his arm around Brad’s shoulder and clap him on the thigh. </span>
  <span>Travis' hand almost </span>
  <span>went</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>Brad’s</span>
  <span> cock. Like there was a moment Travis just thought about it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's heart stopped as he thought for a second he'd see Travis' hand on his dick. As they both settled in Travis reached around </span>
  <span>Brad</span>
  <span>'</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> shoulder again and pulled him close, so it was like he hadn't moved away at all. </span>
  <span>Travis t</span>
  <span>hen he brought his hand back around and Brad, </span>
  <span>almost in a headlock. Brad felt like he was being held in place and then he could only watch as Travis’ hand reached lowed and grabbed his dick.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>There was something about Travis' hand. The way it held Brad's dick, he could tell this was something new to Travis but he more than made up for his eagerness. Brad's cock suddenly surged. </span>
  <span>It helped that Travis was pretty huge and Brad’s dick was also pretty monstrous, but the angle was still kinda awkward as Travis slowly stroked it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck, that's wild." Travis exclaimed once he felt it pulse in his hand. He could feel the veins shift in his grip. "Bet that feels fucking good in a hole." Travis muses while he strokes Brad's cock all the while shoving his dildo in and out of his hole. He was clearly having a bit of trouble keeping up. He'd stop spearing his ass momentarily and sometimes he'd stop stroking Brad. It was like concentrating on both was hard for him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Inevitably </span>
  <span>this pushed Brad over the edge and he</span>
  <span> reached over. He grabbed Travis cock. Intermediately he heard Travis </span>
  <span>hiss</span>
  <span> and then he felt why Travis was having so much trouble. Brad had felt his fair share of cocks before. </span>
  <span>He knew what they felt like when they were about to explode and</span>
  <span> Travis was holding on by a fucking thread.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"C-careful, dude." Travis gulped. He made a noise as </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>rad's hand sat there for a moment. Brad could tell </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> was embarrassed </span>
  <span>that he was struggling so much</span>
  <span>. He was </span>
  <span>about to cum </span>
  <span>just </span>
  <span>from</span>
  <span> stroking another dude while a dildo plugged his hole. </span>
  <span>Brad would have loved to see Travis just explode like that but he</span>
  <span> didn't want this to end just yet. </span>
  <span>Brad</span>
  <span> slid </span>
  <span>his hand</span>
  <span> lower to grip Travis nutsack. </span>
  <span>They were hefty, he could almost feel them churn in his palm as he squeezed them. He felt Travis’ legs shake as he got a little too rough with them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis had been keeping a constant, slow pace with the dildo since Brad took over. But it was gradually slowing down as Brad’s hand got closer. His finger grazed against the soft silicone of the faux dick before Brad got a bit more adventurous. He </span>
  <span>pushed Travis' </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  <span> out of the way and grabbed the hilt of the dildo. </span>
  <span>He could hear Travis mutter out a “fuck” under his breath as he</span>
  <span> began moving it in time with Travis' </span>
  <span>own</span>
  <span> strok</span>
  <span>ing motion</span>
  <span> on his cock. </span>
  <span>He slowed only</span>
  <span> when Travis slowed, sped up when Travis sped up.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuuuuuck." Travis moaned. His voice went higher than Brad had heard </span>
  <span>him go before</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Brad had</span>
  <span> heard guys make that sound before. It's </span>
  <span>ab east way to tell that he</span>
  <span> was doing something right. He felt Travis cock pulse against his forearm, he felt Travis cream leak out and mat </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> hair on his arm down. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Woah, woah, dude." Travis' hand slid down and grabbed Brad's wrist. He breathed in deep. Brad's eyes were drawn to Travis' face. Travis' eyes were closed and he had this meditative look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Were you just about to nut?"Brad kept his hand solidly planted on the dildo. He was just waiting for the opportunity to go at it again. </span>
  <span>He upped the pressure a little bit and was surprised when Travis’ solid grip relented slightly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Shutup dude." Travis </span>
  <span>spoke</span>
  <span> with a slight stress to his voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Brad, </span>
  <span>and j</span>
  <span>ust the look as their eyes connected, </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>hey both knew what was about to happen. Travis gulped loudly as he felt the electric draw. He lowly leaned forward, it was a barely observable movement. Brad's smile slowly faded and his eyes got wide for a moment. And then Travis felt the dildo jam inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh fuck!" Travis nearly went cross eyed. His face looked so fucking slutty. Brad's smile returned. He let go of the dildo before he slid down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis watched with a curious look. Brad's knees came down onto the floor with a quiet thump. He moved in between Travis' legs. His hands pushed them slightly wider before he pulled Travis hips towards him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You ever use your hole before?" Brad grabbed the dildo and slowly pulled it out. He watched the lube </span>
  <span>gush as well as the</span>
  <span> hairs sticking to the </span>
  <span>silicone </span>
  <span>shaft he pulled it free. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e let the head linger on Travis' hole for a minute. </span>
  <span>Brad watched as Travis hole opened and closed around it like it was trying to just devour it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Uh, not really. Girl slipped a finger in once." Travis admitted. He </span>
  <span>followed the statement with a wandering hand. He</span>
  <span> reached down and felt his hole, the way it puckered when his finger came in contact with it. Travis winced. "It feels like, better than sticking my dick in something, like holy shit." Travis gushed, "Maybe I </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>m gay." Travis mused as he slipped a finger in and then a second one. Brad reached up and pulled Travis' wrists back. Once Travis' hole was unoccupied Brad put his fingers in.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Do you still like girls?" Brad asked </span>
  <span>without distracting himself from Travis’ hole.</span>
  <span> He set the dildo onto the floor. </span>
  <span>He looked at it setting down next to his cock, his cock which was</span>
  <span> nearly twice the size of </span>
  <span>the dildo</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Brad grinned as he stood up on his knees. He began to stick three fingers in more aggressively. He could feel his cock pulse in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Hell yeah, dude." Travis moaned. "I love the way their tits feel, and like, I don't hate pussy, like the way it grips me and girls are so small and cute. But like, guys can be small and cute too, I mean, you're small and cute." Travis shift</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> his hips. He was </span>
  <span>starting to</span>
  <span> fuck himself on Brad's fingers.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis looked down at Brad. He was clearly hesitant about what he was about to say. A slight nervousness that he never displayed in Brad's presence before. He made a noise which drew Brad's attention to him. With Brad's eyes on him he felt obligated to ask.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Does a real dick feel better than a fake one?" The word's left Travis lips. They instantly made Brad's heart pound even harder. He knew exactly what Travis was asking, and he knew right now that he was about to stick his cock into Travis' hole.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah." Brad answered as he pulled his fingers free. He shifted slightly. He looked right at Travis as he leaned forward. Brad loved watching guy's faces on their first time eating out. Brad's lips made contact. </span>
  <span>The hot breath was already making Travis hiss. Brad’s lips parted slightly and his tongue slid out in one quick motion and Brad lapped up some of that flavored lube and Travis almost jumped.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The second Travis had that reaction </span>
  <span>Brad didn't hesitate for a moment. Hi</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> lips puckered up, </span>
  <span>he pushed in and </span>
  <span>then </span>
  <span>his mouth</span>
  <span> opene</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> and his tongue darted out. At least Travis had decent tastes in flavored lube, strawberry wasn't half bad. His hole was nice and loose, just like how Brad liked it. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's tongue swirled around the ring, his muscle teased the sensitive area around Travis entrance. His lips pressed aggressively against Travis' soft skin. Travis was breathing heavily, he let out a needy whimper. Their eyes remained constantly on one another. The electricity intensified between them each moment their stare was maintained.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Holy shit, dude." Travis said when he finally broke the gaze. </span>
  <span>It was just getting too intense for him.</span>
  <span> His head rolled back and he took a breath in. Brad reached up and slid his hand across Travis' cock. </span>
  <span>He gripped it firmly and pushed it to the side. He maintained a hand on it as if to prevent Travis from touching it.</span>
  <span> He watched Travis' chest </span>
  <span>lift</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>depress with each breath</span>
  <span>. Travis body wasn't ideal, he wasn't a model, but it was so incredibly masculine. Chunky </span>
  <span>would be a good word to describe it</span>
  <span>, his belly wa</span>
  <span>sn’t flat, it wasn’t even close to flat</span>
  <span>, covered in a brown fuzz. </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t was hard to tell if his chest was full chunk or if he had pecs, the dusting of chest hair between them was unusually hot to Brad.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, your mouth..." Travis hummed. It made Brad chuckle against Travis' hole. </span>
  <span>Seeing him descend into this horniness was too fun.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah?" Brad pulled </span>
  <span>back</span>
  <span> slightly. He slid his tongue upwards before taking one of Travis' balls into his mouth. He sucked on it until his lips were pressed tight against the skin. He loosened his grip only momentarily to move. Brad slid his lips around Travis' base but never onto his cock fully. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck bro, you're a fucking tease." Travis looked down at the same time that Brad looked up and there was that spark again. This time Brad didn't hesitate. He began moving upwards. Travis almost seemed to hesitate.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You think uhh, Tristan would mind?" Travis asked. Brad knew it was coming. He was avoiding the thought himself.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad’s hand came to rest on Travis’ pecs, his mouth locked onto Travis’ neck, and his cock came that close to pushing into Travis’ hole. Due to the size different his dick was angled downward. Brad had to push forward just to reach Travis’ face. His hips moved on their own, back and forth movements. He sawed his cock between Travis thick cheeks, his head jabbing into the couch cushion. It almost hurt but Brad didn’t seem to let that hinder him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"He doesn't mind." An obvious lie, one Brad was using to convince not only Travis but also himself. "He's wanted me to try it with other people for a while." A half truth. One that eased the fact that his cock was now prodding at Travis' hole. Their faces were inches apart.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was Travis that bridged the gap between them. He didn't seem to care that Brad just had intensely made out with his ass or that his lips tasted like strawberry lube. Travis' legs and hands both wrapped around Brad to pull him close. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The kiss was sloppy and all over the place. Brad was pretty sure he got more beard than mouth. Though it was somewhat justified. His cock had slid right up against Travis'. The base of his cock snuggled up to Travis' hole and he could feel it winking and almost </span>
  <span>
    <em>sucking</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> on his dick. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>It was shaking, and it only got worse as Brad began to shift his hips back. His cock dragged along Travis’ hole until it was flopped upwards between them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Brad's mouth didn't leave Travis' as he reached down. </span><span>Brad reached down and grabbed his dick and began to aim it. His dick felt so fucking ridiculously hard in his hand As his cock approached Travis’ hole Brad could feel that heat begin to envelope his cock.</span> <span>Travis’ hole quivered as Brad’s head pushed forward,</span><span> almost </span><span>like it was </span><span>mak</span><span>ing</span><span> out with his dick. He could feel the muscle open and close as his cock head pressed against it </span><span>and it felt so fucking good.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Your hole feel so slutty." Brad b</span>
  <span>roke</span>
  <span> the kiss </span>
  <span>with his words. He pulled back. He felt surprisingly hot right now. Travis’ body heat was getting to him, making the room feel so much hotter</span>
  <span>. He loomed over Travis' </span>
  <span>form</span>
  <span>. His hands sank into the cushions of the </span>
  <span>back of the couch</span>
  <span>. It was hard to keep his cock out. He could feel his hands shift and the head of his dick prod at Travis' hole. </span>
  <span>It slipped deeper, the head threatening to breach fully into Travis at any moment.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"My hole </span>
  <span>
    <em>feels </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>slutty." Travis grunted. His hands were rubbing Brad's back. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> strok</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ed Brad’s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> lithe muscles. One drifted a little low and cupped Brad's ass. It wasn't anything spectacular, but the way Travis' hand cupped it perfectly made both men groan. Travis ended up shifting down slightly. He could feel the head of Brad's cock sink in slightly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"I should get co</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ndo</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>-" Brad started to say but then he felt Travis hand dig into his ass and pull him forward. His dick just sank in. "Fuuuuuuuck." Brad groaned. He could feel the warmth of Travis' ass wrap around him, the way his cock just fit inside there </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>was just the thing he needed in his life</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. It was so easy, too easy almost. Too perfect. Brad’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s head fell to Travis’ forehead and he</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> moaned against Travis lips. He immediately forgot about what he was about to say. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>About the condoms he had in his bedroom.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Holy shit!" Travis' mouth hung agape. His hand faltered before Brad even got a quarter of his cock in. But he got the head in. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>The pop of Brad’s cock slipping in resonated through Travis’ body.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Damn, Trav, you pussying out on me?" Brad grunted </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>just before he</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> shoved forward. The look on Travis' face as Brad instantly buried half his dick inside </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that tight, slutty</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> hole was so beautiful. Just the look of sheer "what the fuck!?"-ery was so hot to Brad. Travis looked down at his cock like he was expecting it to fall off any second. Brad knew that look.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>With a short, angled thrust Brad rammed his dick into Travis' prostate and watched as Travis discovered pure joy. Travis' cock instantly erupted. Hot, creamy cum shot out, spraying Brad on the chest. Brad hadn't realized the angle of Travis' dick when he did that and he also wasn't expecting it to be so much. For a second he thought Travis was pissing before looking down at the sheer volume of cum being splattered onto his chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Shit dude." Brad laughed as he looked at the goop that decorated his hairy frame. He brought a hand up to scoop up a dollop before bringing it to his mouth. He winced slightly. "You're pretty </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>bitter</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, bro."</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Travis meanwhile was in absolute shock. He just looked at Brad's chest like he'd found Jesus </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>hidden in his cum covered chest</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. "Oh, uh, yeah?" Travis blinked. He was careful not to move because he just felt so fucking overwhelmed in this moment he didn't want anything else overloading him. He looked curious though. He reached down and slid his hand along Brad's abs. He got a bit of the cum as well and also brought it to his mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>The look on Travis face as his finger dipped into his mouth </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>made Brad chuckle to himself</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. The way his eyes widened like it was something he wasn't expecting. Brad couldn't help but laugh when </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Travis</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> let out a satisfied hum </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>like he just scooped up a glob of candy.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"You never tasted your own cum before?" Brad asked. He watched as Travis leaned forward and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>slide</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> his hand along Brad's chest, half feeling him up and half trying to find enough cum to get another taste. His thick palm ran alon</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>g</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Brad's body </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>to</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> feel his tight muscles and body hair.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, like, I've never thought about it." Travis grunted. He brought his other hand around and groped either one of Brad's pecs. </span>
  <span>They weren’t the biggest pecs around, but they were enough to be a small handful. Travis’ hands utterly dwarfed them.</span>
  <span> "Cock feels fucking ace, dude. Like holy shit. I feel like I just ate a fucking meatball sub with my ass, fuck."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Wait until I get the rest of it in." Brad readjusted himself and pressed his cock slightly further inwards. Travis was caught off guard by this. </span>
  <span>Like he thought it </span>
  <span>
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> was all of it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"The rest?" Travis' hand darted down between them. Brad felt his fingers run along his shaft. </span>
  <span>He hesitated a moment as he slid down Brad’s shaft. He openly gulped when his fingers brushed against Brad’s pubes and realized just how much was left.</span>
  <span> "Holy shit, dude..." </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah?" Brad tugged Travis back and lifted him up slightly. Travis scooted down on the couch to help Brad reposition himself. </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>lready he could feel Brad's cock pressing right against that spot. </span>
  <span>Each time that fat shaft bumped into it</span>
  <span> he winced. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You really know how to make a guy feel like a total bitch." Travis grunted through his teeth. He reached down and grabbed his legs by his knees and lifted them </span>
  <span>upwards</span>
  <span>. Travis took in a deep breath and Brad took that as a go ahead to move.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Your hole is gripping my cock like a fucking gorilla." Brad moaned. His cock sank in with a sloppy noise. Travis could feel Brad's cock pulse. Brad's cock felt ridiculously hard to Travis, the heat especially made him almost uncomfortable. Each movement brought him to a new level of pleasure. Each caused more and more whimpers to exit his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuuuck...' Travis moaned. His brows furrowed together. "I got a gorilla grip pussy..." Travis' words made Brad laugh. </span>
  <span>He spoke them with such a wistful tone. Like he was proud of that fact.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You got a pussy?" Brad teased. He felt his cock press against the back of Travis' insides. He shifted forward. He wanted to be fully inside Travis </span>
  <span>even if his ‘pussy’ wasn’t deep enough to contain him</span>
  <span>. It was really all about finding the right angle at this point. He had a solid inch of dick left.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah, I got a fucking needy pussy." Travis growled. He lifted his hips upwards to let Brad have better access. </span>
  <span>He seemed all too eager to play along with Brad’s forcefulness.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Best pussy </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>'ve fucked in a while, it's so fucking slick." Brad reached down and his hands </span>
  <span>began to caress</span>
  <span> Travis' chest. </span>
  <span>His</span>
  <span>s fingers dug into Travis' meaty pecs, his thumbs grazed across his nipples. He drew his hips back slightly and then thrust forward. Their hips clapped together, </span>
  <span>that stubborn sliver of cock flesh refused to enter. Brad began to shift his hips back and forth more gently, capping off each forward motion with a slow grind.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck!" Travis let out a whimper. He was </span>
  <span>instantly</span>
  <span> thrown off balance despite being solidly in place. One of his hands fell from his leg and his hand shot to the </span>
  <span>far end of the</span>
  <span> couch to regain his sense of balance. Brad felt his hole suddenly clamp around his cock, almost like it was trying to lock it inside, </span>
  <span>but he kept thrusting gently.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm gonna start fucking now." Brad warned as he brought one hand around Travis' leg and guided it to his shoulder. Travis brought his newly freed hand to his </span>
  <span>forehead</span>
  <span> and ran it through his short, </span>
  <span>almost buzzed hair before returning it to the adjacent couch cushion</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck, bro. I dunno if I can handle that." Travis said honestly, but when he looked up at Brad he knew that </span>
  <span>the man was g</span>
  <span>oing to </span>
  <span>fuck regardless of his answer. Travis audibly gulped as he tried to prepare himself for it. The look in Brad’s eyes, that glare going down at him. It made his hole tingle.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You pussying out on me, Travis?" Brad growled </span>
  <span>with a slight smirk,</span>
  <span> as if </span>
  <span>he was</span>
  <span> challenging Travis. There was a fire in Brad's eyes. </span>
  <span>A confidence that just looked so at home on him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Give it to me, fucker." Travis said with a determined tone. </span>
  <span>He felt Brad’s fire infect him, driving him to compete with Brad. </span>
  <span>"Core me out." </span>
  <span>Travis continued to goad. He was now refusing to be outdone by him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad was slightly shocked by that reaction. He always tried similar things with Tristan who always backed out or just wanted something slower or to go his </span>
  <span>own </span>
  <span>pace. But Travis wasn't Tristan </span>
  <span>and Travis was offering to let Brad fuck him like a cheap whore. The thought of Tristan began to slip further back into Brad’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You want me to wreck this pussy, bro?" Brad </span>
  <span>grinned widely. He spoke</span>
  <span> with such enthusiasm. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e drew his hips back </span>
  <span>and slammed forward with significantly more force than he’d managed. Their hips clapped again and then Brad felt it. That last bit of cock slipped in</span>
  <span>. Travis </span>
  <span>barely had the chance to</span>
  <span> whine </span>
  <span>before </span>
  <span>he felt that fat cock slide bac</span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span> out of his hole </span>
  <span>to repeat the motion</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fucking wreck me, dude." Travis took a breath in to brace himself. Brad </span>
  <span>wasn’t going to</span>
  <span> wait. He pushed his cock all the way in, </span>
  <span>again and again. T</span>
  <span>heir hips made that satisfying connection with </span>
  <span>each clap beginning to rock through their bodies</span>
  <span>. Travis</span>
  <span> was letting out heavy grunts in between his</span>
  <span> long, uneven breath. </span>
  <span>It sounded</span>
  <span> like Brad's cock was forc</span>
  <span>ing those noises out</span>
  <span> of Travis' lungs.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was somewhat of a</span>
  <span>n experience</span>
  <span> for Brad. Travis was a big fucking dude and seeing him moan like a total cock whore, his body shaking like it was, the way his hips just shook whenever Brad's cock was fully buried, </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> the way Travis' cock was still rock hard </span>
  <span>and drooling despite having gotten his nut already, it was fucking perfect. Travis’ cock</span>
  <span> tapped against Brad's abs with each movement.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You like that fat, fucking cock in your hole?" Brad's pace was picking up. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>is voice started to sound labored as he moved. The sound of their hips clapping together joined in with </span>
  <span>the wet gushing noise of Brad’s cock fucking into that sloppy lube filled hole and their heavy breaths.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yes!" Travis' </span>
  <span>grunts were</span>
  <span> loud and desperate. "I love your cock in my pussy!" </span>
  <span>His voice was uneven. With</span>
  <span> each thrust, his pitch r</span>
  <span>ose slightly before dropping as Brad pulled back out.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You like getting your faggot pussy plowed?" Brad felt that smile spread across his face as he began picking up even more speed. The couch was now shifting as he pounded deep into Travis' hole. The sound of their hips clapping overwhelmed the sound of Brad's cock sliding in and out of Travis' slicked h</span>
  <span>ole and even the sound of the couch bumping into the wall behind them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I fucking love getting fucked in my faggot </span>
  <span>fuck</span>
  <span> pussy." Travis repeated, almost like a mindless drone. His mouth hung open, his head shook, </span>
  <span>he was losing himself</span>
  <span>. "Fucking love getting drilled, holy fuck!" Travis' eyes finally shut and his head </span>
  <span>fell</span>
  <span> backwards as Brad started really laying into him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Their position shifted. Brad's le</span>
  <span>g shot upwards and it</span>
  <span> landed on the couch. Travis shifted more to his side, and they began moving slightly to the side. Brad banged his </span>
  <span>other </span>
  <span>leg on the coffee table and it slid back, it fucking hurt but he didn't seem to care. He kept pounding with every muscle in his body. </span>
  <span>Travis let go of his leg and let it fall to the floor to reach behind him to brace his head against the cushion while Brad pushed his other thick thigh closer to his chest.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis was starting to heave loudly </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> Brad was breathing heavily as well. Brad felt his balls starting to tingle as they smacked roughly against Travis' ass cheeks. After a few moments of hard thrusting he buried his dick in and began grinding. Travis slowly opened his eyes and Brad looked down at him. Brad smiled at Travis' </span>
  <span>red faced, open mouth, fucked out</span>
  <span> look.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"Bend over." Brad </span><span>spoke before he suddenly</span><span> pulled his dick out. His shaft glistened with lube, a strand of </span><span>that thick, frothy liquid</span> <span>connected</span><span> with Travis' hole which looked absolutely </span><span>gaped</span><span>. The way it opened up, the way it </span><span>winked</span><span>, it just made Brad harder. </span><span>It made it hard for Brad to not just shove his cock right back in.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck..." Travis winced. </span>
  <span>He felt so fucking empty and used. It was fucking amazing. He shifted further onto his side. He was panting almost to a distracting degree. Like he had just ran a marathon. He</span>
  <span> wobbled </span>
  <span>onto his knees and he </span>
  <span>lean</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> over the back of the couch. He spread his legs and arched his back. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>is fat balls dangled between </span>
  <span>those thick, hairy thighs</span>
  <span>. He reached behind him and grabbed one of his ass cheeks and looked over his shoulder. He had a little twinkle of excitement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Uhh, when you're about to cum, can you do it in my mouth?" Travis asked it so sheepishly, he didn't meet Brad's gaze almost like he was embarrassed, but then Brad realized he was staring hungrily at his cock. Travis had this look of just desperation as he looked at it. He pushed his ass back, offering it to Brad.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad stepped up and lined his cock back up. He grabbed Travis' hips and lined his cock up. Without hesitating he pushed his cock forward. It sank in so easily. The sound was wet and satisfying to Brad's ears. </span>
  <span>He looked down at Travis who was looking back at him with that almost dog-like expression, pleading for Brad to give him a teat.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Hell yeah!" Brad moaned as he felt their balls clap together. </span>
  <span>He was fucking so casually at this point.</span>
  <span> "You liked cum that much?" Brad grunted. He didn't waste a moment </span>
  <span>as he picked up his pace. Travis already let his head fall to the cushion, his moaning whines vibrated through the fabric.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yesss!" Travis’ voice was little more than an animal-like growl, </span>
  <span>muffled by the couch.</span>
  <span> "I fucking love cum, I want to fucking gulp your load down </span>
  <span>so fucking bad</span>
  <span>!" Travis began </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> bound back. He </span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span>et Brad's thrusts </span>
  <span>slowly at first</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Brad’s hips crashed into Travis’ ass harder. Travis’</span>
  <span> body jiggled as they slammed into each other. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he force nearly knocked Brad back </span>
  <span>once Travis picked up a respectable pace</span>
  <span> but he kept his footing and used it to slam back into Travis. </span>
  <span>Their bodies began to collide with a powerful impact.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis was getting louder. His face </span>
  <span>had slid forward until it</span>
  <span> rested on the wall behind the couch. </span>
  <span>One of his hands placed on the wall in front of his face.</span>
  <span> His moans vibrated throughout their apartment. Travis looked like he was losing it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"God, I couldn't even rape this pussy, could I?" Brad growled. He brought his hand back and smacked Travis' ass. </span>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> felt Travis' hole involuntarily clamp around his cock. He didn't slow down </span>
  <span>a bit even as it tightened.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck, no, fuck me harder, fuck!" Travis moaned in response. </span>
  <span>His voice almost cracked.</span>
  <span> He arched his back harder. Travis clenched tight around Travis' hips and began </span>
  <span>
    <em>slamming </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>into him. It made Travis' voice go higher.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad wasn't going to last at this pace. The pure, hedonistic mating they were partaking in was too much. Brad's body just felt hot. </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>weat rolled down his forehead. Brad was debating with himself whether he wanted to follow through with Travis' request. He could probably get away with cumming in his ass. </span>
  <span>That hole </span>
  <span>was something else entirely. Brad was pounding hard and his thrusts began to grow a little too wild.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck!" Brad </span>
  <span>bellowed. H</span>
  <span>e pulled back a little too far and his cock plopped out. It swung in the air. </span>
  <span>Sexual fluid</span>
  <span> splattered out onto the cushion and Brad slammed his hips back </span>
  <span>towards</span>
  <span> Travis in a desperate bid to bury his cock back in </span>
  <span>but his cock narrowly missed his gaped pucker and instead slid between Travis’ ass cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm cumming!" Brad immediately reached down to grip his dick. He stepped back Travis looked over his shoulder with a hunger. He didn't miss a beat. He </span>
  <span>jumped</span>
  <span> down </span>
  <span>onto the ground and</span>
  <span> got onto his knees. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e grabbed Brad by the hip with one hand. His other hand pushed Brad's hand out of the way and immediately replaced it with his own hand. </span>
  <span>Brad felt a groan escape his throat as Travis gripped his cock so tightly and began stroking it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The second he felt Travis' breath on his cock, just before that tongue touched the underside of his head, Brad was cumming. It felt like time slowed for Brad. Travis looked up at Brad for a </span>
  <span>brief moment</span>
  <span> and then his jaw dropped </span>
  <span>open and the next moment his cock was inside Travis’ mouth</span>
  <span>. Brad wasn't expecting Travis to go down on him like he did. The surprise probably added to his sudden orgasm. His eyes wide as he watched Travis gulped him down. </span>
  <span>The first glob landed on Travis’ tongue which he eagerly swallowed before engulfing the entirety of the head. His hand began to stroke it and bob his head back and forth slightly. Brad felt like a fucking cow getting milked. Between Travis’ firm strokes and that mouth that did not fucking stop, Brad could feel his soul being sucked clean from his body.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad reached down </span>
  <span>and grabbed Travis my his head</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He felt like he was just on au</span>
  <span>topilot </span>
  <span>at that point</span>
  <span>. He felt </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> lips tighten and his tongue push hard against the underside of his dick. Brad began pumping lightly. He let his head roll back and he moaned as he felt his load fill Travis' mouth. </span>
  <span>He just kept cumming. He almost tried to hold back, so Travis could hope to contain it all, but with his mind overloaded he couldn’t bring himself to really care.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad didn't notice when Travis suddenly locked up and tried pulling off. He didn't notice when Travis spurted as his cock poked the back of his throat. Brad was just lost in his orgasm until it was over. </span>
  <span>His hips pumped Travis’ compliant mouth even as his loud began to spurt out from the side of Travis mouth.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"Fuck..." Brad relaxed finally after a solid 30 seconds straight of cumming. He felt Travis </span><span>suddenly fall back to the couch with a loud gasp. His subsequent </span><span>breath</span><span>s were loud</span><span> wheezes. Brad finally looked down at him, his face had a spatter of cum around his lips. </span><span>It rolled down Travis chest and a few drops even dribbled onto that rock hard</span><span> cock </span><span>in between Travis’ legs</span><span>. </span><span>Even Brad could hardly believe</span> <span>the amount of jizz that his body produced in that load.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Sorry dude." Brad blinked as he realized he got a little rough there in the end. </span>
  <span>Though his worry was alleviated somewhat once</span>
  <span> Travis looked </span>
  <span>up</span>
  <span> at him with a grin. </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> eyes had tears in them but his expression was absolute glee.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"No sweat bro. Fucking loved it." Travis' voice was slightly hoarse, undoubtedly from inhaling Brad's copious load. Brad was genuinely surprised with not only himself but Travis too. Another surprise was when Travis leaned in and began licking </span>
  <span>the liquid right</span>
  <span> off Brad's cock. It was clean as far as Brad could see, Travis clearly did his research, but still just the shamelessness of it, the sluttiness.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You don't have to do that, dude." Brad breathed in heavily. Travis looked up at him with Brad's fat cock in his mouth, and happiness Travis had in his eyes. Brad could even feel his lips curve slightly around his cock.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, dude. Your cock, your cum, tastes fucking hella good, dude." Travis hummed. He barely took his mouth off Brad's cock. Travis lifted Brad's cock and began licking at the underside of it. Brad could feel Travis' lips shift underneath his cock. Travis tongu</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> swirl</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> along </span>
  <span>the underside of Brad’s</span>
  <span> shaft. </span>
  <span>It glode</span>
  <span> along his veiny cock as it softened. </span>
  <span>No one had ever treated Brad’s dick with such attention before.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Could eat this for fucking breakfast." Travis moved along Brad's shaft until finally Travis pulled back breathless. His face looked sloppy and he was smiling. His beard had cum and lube and god knows what else in it. </span>
  <span>He needed a shower, bad.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's eyes </span>
  <span>followed the trail of cum spray down to</span>
  <span> Travis' chest. He had some chunky pecs. The slight dusting of hair across his body was something Brad never thought would turn him on so much. Like Travis just looked like an over sized football player, so huge and chunky. </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> sat there looking so slutty, Brad thought he looked so goddamned perfect.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis was still</span>
  <span> idly strok</span>
  <span>iing</span>
  <span> Brad's cock. He looked at it like it was his new favorite toy. Brad felt a little guilty, especially as he reached down and slid his cock between Travis' pecs. Travis got the hint and pushed them together as Brad humped at Travis' chest.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Your tits are so hot." Brad hummed. He could already feel his cock stiffen, preparing for a round </span>
  <span>two</span>
  <span>. "Fucking hot bitch tits." </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah man." Travis said with a smile </span>
  <span>which only seemed to brighten the more</span>
  <span> Brad lazily fucked his chest. Brad's slop </span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>overed dick slid between Travis' muscles with ease. Travis' chest hairs shifted back and forth as the slick sounds filled their ears. "That actually feels good, what the fuck?" Travis looked down and watched the cock slide back and forth. Brad gave a playful jab in the mouth. Travis recoiled and looked up with some surprise, and then a sly grin.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis then reached forward and pulled Brad's hips to him. He forced Brad to repeat the motion but this time Travis opened his mouth and let the head of </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> cock enter his mouth. Brad let out a s</span>
  <span>igh</span>
  <span> of approval when he felt Travis' tongue swirl around his dickhead.</span>
  <span> It lasted for a brief moment before Travis began to back up.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Next... You wanna cum in my ass?" Travis slowly stands up. He tower</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> over Brad. His massive frame so thick and tall. Brad was reminded once again that Travis was a professional football player. </span>
  <span>
    <em>but he </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>was </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>also </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>the professional football player that</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> just </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>bent over</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> and t</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>ook</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> his fat cock like a goddamned champion.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Brad had a bit of a dilemma. He'd broken so many of Tristan's rules that night. He felt kind of shitty honestly. He knew he should put a stop to this now, as hard as he was, as much as he wanted to see Travis cum again, as much as he wanted to fuck that ass again, this couldn't go on. Brad opened his mouth to say something but then he caught Travis' eye, that smile, that neediness. He felt Travis reach around and grab the back of his neck with one hand while the other grabbed Brad's hairy ass. They worked in unison to pull Brad up and towards him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Their lips met. It wasn't sweet, though it did have hints of it, it was more raw. The way Travis almost seemingly invited Brad to stick his tongue in there. Travis didn't seem to care that Brad had eaten his ass or sucked his cock, but then again Brad didn't really care either.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"><span><em>'To hell with the rules' </em></span><span><span>Brad thought.</span></span> <span><span>After all, Tristan probably only made them to convince Brad to do this exact same thing. </span></span><span><span>Maybe not with Travis, but then again, Brad didn’t really want to cheat in the first place.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"God, you're such a whore." Brad said between their breathless kisses. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>reached around and cupped Travis' fat ass cheeks. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>His other hand slid around as well but then</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Brad realized he couldn't wrap his hands around Travis' frame. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He was just so fucking big, yet the way he reacted to Brad’s movements. He let Brad guide him, he let Brad take charge. He was getting off on it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Hell fucking yeah, brother." Travis </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>groaned in approval</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. He let out a satisfied grunt as he reached down with his hand that was on Brad's neck and gripped </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that fat</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> cock </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that was just in his ass.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Alright, fuck it, get on your hands and knees." Brad commanded. He pulled back, he didn't have much power over Travis and seeing as he had to stand on his toes to kiss him, Travis didn't have to do anything he said. But Travis looked at him with such a big grin and let him go without a second guess. Immediately he moved into position.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Fucking rail me, dude!"Travis hooted with such enthusiasm. Brad knew right then that this was going to be a long fucking night...</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Night Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Brad was a very specific kind of person. He and Travis fucked for what felt like hours until the house outright stank. He knew after it was all said and done, when Travis was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, his legs spread wide, his cock half hard and drooling while he puffed on a joint, that Tristan was going to find out sooner or later. </span>
  <span>Brad hadn’t blown his load like that in forever and it just felt so fucking good and looking at Travis like this, Brad could already feel his dick hardening.</span>
  <span> Brad wanted to be the one to tell him at least.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The next morning Brad had the day off and Tristan only had a half day. Travis was at practice and they sat around their small table. Brad came clean. The conversation felt awkward, and Brad knew that it was going to be going in. He just turned his brain off while he confessed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan didn't look mad, to Brad at least, he looked surprised, a little upset, but he wasn't yelling. It almost made Brad felt bad, but he couldn't suppress the feeling of catharsis he felt knowing just a few years ago he felt the same kind of betrayal, that feeling </span>
  <span>made him feel just a little less</span>
  <span> shitty.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad wasn't dishonest, he was an old fashioned sort of person. His ideas of a relationship might not always align with Tristan's but Tristan could at least respect that Brad wasn't lying to him. </span>
  <span>Even if Tristan had planned to push this a little further in the way he wanted, eventually leading to an open relationship, he didn’t want this. With his brother, </span>
  <span>
    <em>with Travis.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The rest of their breakfast was </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> silence. </span>
  <span>When it was over Tristan left</span>
  <span> without saying much. Brad saw him to the door. He pulled Tristan in for a kiss, and the amount of jealousy that Tristan felt when he felt that passion in Brad's lips, </span>
  <span>that lingering excitement they would inevitably have when Travis got home a whole two hours before Tristan did. Tristan</span>
  <span> couldn't tell if </span>
  <span>that fire</span>
  <span> was ignited by him or by Travis.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ristan wanted to tell Brad ‘no more’. He wanted to say the deal was off. He wanted to tell Brad to especially never fuck Travis again. But he couldn't do it. He walked out the door with the taste of his </span>
  <span>husband</span>
  <span> on his lips suddenly feeling an excess of guilt, jealousy, and worst of all, a hard on.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I can't believe, you told him." Travi</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> whined. He got home from their new last day of practice. Their coach went 'easy' on them though from what Travis described it was still pretty grueling. And then the train </span>
  <span>that Travis was supposed to ride home on</span>
  <span> got canceled, and it was either a 40 minute wait for the next one or a 15 minute walk. He apparently opted for the walk. He came inside looking sweaty, smelling like armpits, and horny as fuck.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad barely managed to get a word in before Travis was going at his dick in the kitchen. His mouth wrapped around Brad's cock like it was giving him life. Brad knew he probably shouldn't, but </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> sounded so fucking needy. </span>
  <span>Brad loved needy, especially when it was needy for him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm sorry dude, I just like, don't-" Brad grunted in frustration. "It's hard to fucking talk when you got my dick in your mouth like that." Brad </span>
  <span>brought</span>
  <span> his hand to </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> face. </span>
  <span>He ran it through Travis’ beard, the brown-red hairs were soft in his hand despite the sweat.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad thought to try to will his boner away by not looking down at the obscene sight between his legs, his gray sweatpants around his ankles, Travis just sitting there with his football jersey still on and a pair of tight ass compression shorts. But even the way Travis sucked was hot. he wasn't experienced in the least, but he gulped and gagged on Brad's cock with such eagerness and joy he couldn't help but feel the enthusiasm infect him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"He just, I don't want my relationship with him to be like that." Brad growled in frustration. He felt like he should just turn his brain off to try and just express himself through a stream of conscious, but he knew that the minute he let his guard down he'd have Travis bent over the table and Tristan was supposed to have gotten off work twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan had called and said he was coming home early and they were going to have a</span>
  <span> movie night </span>
  <span>and if he actually remembered to</span>
  <span> actually pick up some popcorn then he'd probably be home within ten minutes. Brad had that much time to figure out what he was going to do with Travis. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad opened his eyes and looked </span>
  <span>down</span>
  <span> at Travis. He was barely paying attention to anything but the fat cock in front of him. He was testing himself, sliding down as far as he could, he managed about half. His tongue rolled out and eagerly swiped at any liquid tha</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> came out. </span>
  <span>He worshiped it l</span>
  <span>ike he just loved the taste of Brad's cock, </span>
  <span>like he genuinely just enjoyed sucking on it</span>
  <span>. He was getting more bold.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis pulled his head back and wrapped his lips around the head and began vigorously stroking </span>
  <span>the part of </span>
  <span>Brad's cock </span>
  <span>that wasn’t being serviced by his mouth</span>
  <span>. His grip was tight and it almost made Brad winced as Travis began to stroke it. Travis milked him lik</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> a fucking cow, his strokes were intense and deliberate. He was manhandling his cock. </span>
  <span>It was a feeling Brad had never felt before, like Travis was trying desperately to suck the load out of him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck!" Brad almost shouted. He shifted in his seat. Travis looked up at him with those grinning eyes. He knew he struck gold with what he was doing, and he kept doing it. Travis sucked harder, his hand squeezed and relaxed, Brad could feel his veins shifting in his dick as Travis slid his big bear paw up and down.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad had never felt someone work his dick this way before. He </span>
  <span>was backed against the counter</span>
  <span> as Travis worked him like a total machine. He felt a shudder unexpectedly run through his body, the chair slid loudly </span>
  <span>back. It made a cracking noise as it hit the counter. Brad didn’t realize he was holding onto it that tightly. H</span>
  <span>e tried to pull away, </span>
  <span>to get Travis to slow down,</span>
  <span> but Travis' hand shot up and gripped his thigh to keep him in place as he came.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis had this fiery look in his eye. He wanted Brad’s cum and he was going to get it. Not even Brad would be able to stop him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Brad moaned. He felt a muscle spasm run through his hips. He almost slammed into Travis' mouth if it wasn't for the fact that Travis was good at keeping people pinned down.. Brad felt his vision go white.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When Brad fell back to earth moments later he felt so utterly drained. He felt Travis on his cock still, making him cringe with over stimulation. </span>
  <span>Travis was milking Brad for all he was worth.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Du-dude stop!" Brad pushed at Travis head, but he couldn't get </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> thick neck to move. </span>
  <span>They looked at each other and Brad felt a shudder run down his spine</span>
  <span>. The look on Travis' face was almost terrifying. He looked so determined to just get every drop of cum out </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>f Brad's balls. It took Travis almost a solid minute to pull off and there was nothing Brad could do. Travis' </span>
  <span>lip-lock</span>
  <span> with his dick was solid </span>
  <span>and unrelenting</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>From the hallway footsteps could be heard. It was short and there were only 2 other people on this floor, so chances were good it was Tristan. Travis stood hastily and pushed down at his bulge, his engorged cock was clearly visible. He hadn't touched the thing the entire time. He turned around lazily, he had a big grin on his face. </span>
  <span>Brad was still reeling, he was acting sluggishly but Travis just </span>
  <span>walked into the living room like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan walked in completely oblivious to what had just happened. Brad was standing there awkwardly though </span>
  <span>the awkwardness d</span>
  <span>idn't immediately stand out to him. He saw Tristan in the living room with a big grin on his </span>
  <span>face. He idly licked his lips. </span>
  <span>Brad was </span>
  <span>just</span>
  <span> standing there, looking at the wall away from them both.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Hey there." Tristan </span>
  <span>closed</span>
  <span> the door behind him. He set the bag on the table, the vague smell of the corner market wafted through the air, smelled vaguely of cigarette smoke and spice. The one that carried the brand of popcorn that they liked.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh uh, hey. How was work?" Brad smiled. He walked to the table and peered into the bag. "Movie night?"</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Work was alright." Tristan walked into the living room and turned into the small hallway that lead to their bedroom. "We have movie night every week. Keep up." Tristan sounded almost annoyed as he began undressing right around the corner. </span>
  <span>He acted like they actually had managed to have movie night more than twice that year.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Brad followed sheepishly. He glanced over at Travis. Tristan didn't acknowledge him at all as he walked through the house. Though Travis didn't seem to really care. He was staring </span><span>b</span><span>lankly at the TV as a game played on the </span><span>large screen</span><span>. Travis only broke his glance for a moment </span><span>to</span> <span>meet</span><span> Brad's gaze. He had a big smile on his face. A smile that Brad couldn't help but return.</span></p><p class="western"><span>"I thought we'd watch that one movie, the uuuh, western?" Tristan said from the other room. Brad snapped </span><span>back to the moment and continued</span> <span>around the corner, following</span><span> Tristan's trail. They hadn't had a movie night in nearly 3 mon</span><span>ths at that point and “the western” was the movie Brad picked last time, but Tristan had “forgot” that it was Brad’s turn to pick and got a movie he wanted</span><span>.</span></p><p class="western"><span>"You hate movies like that." Bra</span><span>d</span> <span>spoke</span><span> under his breath. He walked over to his own dresser off to the side and contemplated changing. He was paranoid about his own scent. </span><span>T</span><span>he fact that his underwear currently smelled like Travis' mouth </span><span>wasn’t sitting well with him.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Jesus." Tristan swore </span>
  <span>loudly</span>
  <span> "Have you showered yet?" Tristan yelled in Travis' general direction. "I can fucking smell you all the way in here!" </span>
  <span>It was as</span>
  <span> if Tristan could detect what Brad was thinking. Instantly Brad flushed red and tried to leave the room as discretely as possible.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, man, I just got back." Travis hooted from the other room. Brad could only grin sheepishly as a now naked Tristan pulled on his plaid sleeping pants and one of his old band t-shirts which looked ridiculous on him now. Incredibly over sized and loose. He looked almost like a kid.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fucking..." Tristan swore under his breath. He was clearly annoyed and Brad coul</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> empathize, Travis did have a particular smell. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>problem</span>
  <span> is that it gave Brad a boner </span>
  <span>while Tristan seemed endlessly annoyed and pissed off by it</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Brad began to slide to the side and try to make it to the door as discretely as possible.</span>
  <span> "No no, movie night..." Brad caught the words </span>
  <span>of Travis trying to keep his focus and his temper in check,</span>
  <span> just before leaving the room. </span>
  <span>Brad</span>
  <span> didn't stop </span>
  <span>even if he knew he should probably be there to help calm him</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>but Brad</span>
  <span> was eager </span>
  <span>to get out of the room</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>There was a tense feeling in the air.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, should I go?" Travis asked as Brad entered the room. Brad wasn't sure if it would be better if he stayed or left. It was beyond him. Not only had he never been in this situation but he was starting to realize how precarious it was.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You can </span>
  <span>stay</span>
  <span>, why wouldn't you </span>
  <span>need to go</span>
  <span>?" Tristan said as he walked into the room. </span>
  <span>The sudden entrance made Brad and Travis both jump.</span>
  <span> He immediately went for the remote and looked at the TV. He paused for a moment before turning down the volume. Brad looked up and realized Travis was watching </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> college cheer leading </span>
  <span>competition</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The question made both Brad and Travis immediately shut up, </span>
  <span>it left the room silent</span>
  <span>. Tristan knew that they all knew </span>
  <span>what had happened between them</span>
  <span>, but at the same time there was something about acknowledging it as a group. Like they would have to discuss it as a group. </span>
  <span>Acknowledging it wasn’t an option for any of them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Can you go pop the popcorn?" Tristan looked at Brad but he didn't feel like Tristan was really looking at him. </span>
  <span>He felt the eyes slightly look off and to the side. It wasn’t like Tristan to avoid eye contact like that. When Brad finally caught his stare he immediately looked back to the TV.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>lmost looked reluctant to leave the room, </span>
  <span>he took a cautionary glance towards Travis</span>
  <span> but </span>
  <span>Travis didn’t seem to bothered by the awkward situation. So Brad left to go pop the popcorn</span>
  <span>. Travis didn't seem bothered by </span>
  <span>being alone with Tristan</span>
  <span>. He </span>
  <span>had this big, happy,</span>
  <span> dumb look on his face. Tristan </span>
  <span>could only glare at him</span>
  <span>. It was hard to tell if Tristan was any more annoyed or angrier than usual because he just always seemed pissed to Travis.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"So do you just live here now?" Tristan grumbled. He walked towards the recliner near the edge of the room and sat down. He quickly flipped the TV onto the menu and began looking through the movies.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'll leave... eventually." Travis said with a joking tone. His words filled with an almost noncommittal attitude. Tristan fucking hated it. </span>
  <span>Tristan just wished Travis could make a plan and stick with it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan quirked an eyebrow </span>
  <span>even before Travis was done talking</span>
  <span>. He didn't immediately respond but Travis knew he made Tristan mad. He recognized that he wa</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> somewhat responsible for Tristan's uptight and anal attitude. He wasn't like that </span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>rowing up. </span>
  <span>Sure he always was a bit of a neat freak, but he’d gotten even worse in the last few years. Trist</span>
  <span>an was usually the one cleaning up after </span>
  <span>Travis, picking up his shirts and shorts that he left at the door most of the time</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm looking for apartments." Travis said in a more serious tone. He shifted his legs back and forth, his large, knee high socks were still tight around his chunky calves. He wiggled his toes b</span>
  <span>eneath</span>
  <span> the fabric. </span>
  <span>He was trying to distract himself from how awkward the whole situation had become.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You're going to move here now?" Tristan did not sound amused. The slight tinge of dread in his voice, stood out to Travis.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, </span>
  <span>if </span>
  <span>we </span>
  <span>win</span>
  <span> the game and championships are here next month, so like, I'll be here until the end of the season." Travis explained, he could feel the tension. He didn't feel hot, he just felt irritated, and it made him want to return the favor and irritate Tristan.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I didn't think you'd like it in a place like this." Tristan was trying to sound apathetic, but it was obvious to Travis that something was getting to him. It was pretty obvious what it was as well.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, </span>
  <span>this town </span>
  <span>is baller, dude." Travis reached around and produced a crunched up bag of chips from somewhere and began peering inside of it before tossing it to the floor. </span>
  <span>All this angry chatting was making him hungry.</span>
  <span> "Plus like, I just wanna hang out with my bro." He looked up at Tristan and winked. His smile was so </span>
  <span>happy and giddy that</span>
  <span> it almost made Tristan feel like vomiting.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Popcorn's done." Brad came back into the room with the large bowl in one hand and a beer in the other. He paused once he realized Travis and Tristan were both sitting on opposite sides of the room. Travis had the couch, there was just enough room for him there, while Tristan was in the arm chair, but there wasn't that much room and Brad hated that chair. He realized he was probably over thinking it and moved to the couch. </span>
  <span>Brad </span>
  <span>placed the bowl exactly in the middle of the table. He set the beer right next to it. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e realized he probably shouldn't be drinking in case they got into a fight. Travis and Tristan both looked at the popcorn. There was a tension in the room as they all looked at the bowl, waiting for the other to make a move for it. Even as the movie started no one seemed to be paying attention </span>
  <span>to anything except the rising tension in the room</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Are you gonna move in nearby or across town, closer to the field?" Tristan was the first to pierce the fog of tension in the room.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Maybe, foods better down here. Might go in between." Travis talked casually. He leaned back on the couch and took up as much room as possible. Brad was pushing hard against the corner but he could feel Travis' hands on </span>
  <span>the back of his neck. Travis’ finger stroked Brad’s hair gently</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad </span>
  <span>sat</span>
  <span> silent as he watched his </span>
  <span>husband</span>
  <span> and Travis go back and forth. He felt like a third wheel. He didn't want to talk because he had no place to talk. Tristan had been so tightly wound lately that he knew that he would snap the second Brad opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I know a guy, he only sells apartments down town though." Tristan spoke with a smile. It almost felt like he was smug. Brad knew that smile, he was trying to be manipulative. Travis seemed to understand it too. He brought a hand around Brad and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, and be that far away from my brother and my new best bud?" Travis smiled. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e squeezed Brad's shoulder. Brad had to stifle his laughter. The situation was too awkward and Travis didn't seem to give a fuck. He was just standing up to Tristan's assertions and conversational gambits.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Please," Tristan rolled his eyes. "I just can't have anything nice can I?" He looked pissed, but he wasn't looking at Travis. He wasn't even looking at Brad. He was looking at Brad's shoulder where Travis held him in an almost possessive way.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad instantly knew what was coming. The storm had caught up with them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You always fucking leave a mess everywhere." Tristan spoke more calmly than he usually did. He sounded angry but he sounded almost reserved, like he couldn't keep focused.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"And I'm fucking your </span>
  <span>husband</span>
  <span>?" Travis didn't speak loudly, but his voice echoed through the room. Brad's face went red. The room went quiet. Even the TV didn't seem to make a noise. Brad could see it in Tristan's eyes as he struggled to control the situation like he always did.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah, because I told him too." </span>
  <span>Tristan's</span>
  <span> voice almost cracked as he spoke. He opened his mouth as if he was trying to add to that point but Travis was on top of it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"With me? Your fuckin brother? Dude, that's fucking weird as shit, dude." Travis laughed. It felt like everything was all coming out into the open all over again, like the fact they all acknowledged it that the event suddenly became more real. </span>
  <span>It made Brad feel shitty all over again but at the same time neither Travis or Tristan really seemed to care. This was an argument predating him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Not with </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span>." Tristan said with spite on his tongue. All his anger and frustration emphasized on the word "you". </span>
  <span>But still it somehow didn’t seem to express all the feelings Tristan seemed to have.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I mean, yeah, still fucking cucky, dude." Travis didn't seem fazed by the situation at all. In fact he was rubbing up on Brad rather enthusiastically. "Like, you want him to cheat on you? Like, bro, have you </span>
  <span>
    <em>seen </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>his dick?" Travis leaned forward. He kept his arm around Brad while he grabbed the beer that Brad had brought out. With one hand he popped the cap off the top of the glass bottle and took a swig.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Of course I have. We shouldn't be having this conversation though, especially with you of all people." Tristan turned his head away. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>H</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e was blushing almost a</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> much as Brad was at this point. Though Brad knew he also wanted to stop because Travis was dominating the room.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Nah, fuck you dude." Even as angry as the words were, the way Travis spoke, they sounded more teasing and playful than anything. "Like, Brad is a fucking catch, he's got a fucking nice personality, a fucking great cock, and like, you don't appreciate any of it, bro. Brad just wants a BJ and a warm hole, hell what man doesn't? and you're always so fucking bitchy dude."</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan was fuming in the corner. He was glancing at the TV </span>
  <span>but he kept</span>
  <span> shifting back to Brad, then to Travis, and then to Travis' hand on Brad. Brad wanted to say something but he was so utterly helpless here. Really, what could he even say? </span>
  <span>The longer he stayed silent the more he felt he should interject, or say something, but it just felt pointless.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I don't need some fucking straight, white-" Tristan began but already Travis was making his next move. As he sipped his drink he pulled his hand back and around, grabbing Brad's dick. </span>
  <span>The big hand grabbed Brad’s half hard dick through his shorts and gripped it until it became hard. That wasn’t a hard achievement. Travis had this way about him and Brad was pretty horny.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, shut up and watch the movie. I'm all fucking riled up and I want cock." </span>
  <span>Travis spoke carelessly.</span>
  <span> Tristan's jaw dropped, so did Brad's. He could only watch as Travis placed his beer on the coffee table and then slid down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Jut that sight, Travis' smiling face, the look in his eyes as he looked up at Brad and then down at Brad's crotch. The way his smile grew when he pulled Brad's dick out. Brad couldn't </span>
  <span>stop</span>
  <span> it. His dick was already pulsing to life despite his embarrassment. Without a second of hesitation Travis' mouth was on his cock and at that point Brad didn't have a say in anything. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck!" Brad hissed. He kept his eyes affixed on Travis. He was afraid to look at Tristan. If this didn't kill their relationship through some miracle then at least it ended with Brad getting the best head of his life.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad kept his eyes locked on Travis. He was just waiting for Tristan to say something. To </span>
  <span>yell</span>
  <span> or to </span>
  <span>make a </span>
  <span>move, </span>
  <span>just anything</span>
  <span>, but </span>
  <span>he stayed silent even</span>
  <span> as Travis wrapped his hands around Brad's hips and pulled him forward, in a slight push that Brad immediately picked up on and began moving his hips back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis went down on Brad’s dick eagerly. He slid down further onto the dick than he had before, sucking it aggressively. When he pulled back and up Brad’s dick flopped out with a hard pop before it flew back and sm</span>
  <span>acked his stomach audibly. Just the look on Travis' face, the way he was salivating </span>
  <span>all</span>
  <span> over Brad's cock. It suddenly bounced back and smacked Travis right in the face.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>There was a sudden gasp behind them that made them both suddenly shift focus. Brad didn't want to admit it but for a split second he genuinely forgot that Tristan was in the room. Brad nearly jumped but Travis just looked over his shoulder with a grin as he slowly stood up and started stripping.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Brad finally got the courage to look over to Tristan who was just sitting there. </span>
  <span>Tristan’s</span>
  <span> mouth slightly open, his face </span>
  <span>had a long look to it, </span>
  <span>half stunned, half interested. Travis looked right at him as he bent over the coffee table and pushed his ass back.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Forget about him. He likes it." Travis said as he shifted his ass up. All he had on was his knee high athletic socks, the bottoms stained </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> slightly off color. They clung to his incredibly thick legs. Brad was drawn to Travis' ass, so fucking thick, and round, and perfect...</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad attention was stolen back by Tristan when he made a noise, like he was trying to say something, to deny it. Though </span>
  <span>immediately after he was drawn back to Travis who was pushing his ass up</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Travis was stretching his legs upwards, pushing his lower end up into the air. It was an effective method of grabbing Brad’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"When he was 15 he had a girlfriend, or well, he didn't tell her he was a total fag and kept putting off fucking her, she was one of those </span>
  <span>high-on-Jesus</span>
  <span> girls." Travis explained. Tristan's eyes almost looked panicked.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Travis, don't..." Tristan said almost meekly. It was such a pathetic tone Brad almost felt sorry for him. But at the same time he could see Tristan's facade was breaking down and Brad felt this sudden elation. </span>
  <span>He thought that maybe</span>
  <span> Tristan </span>
  <span>was feeling, in that moment,</span>
  <span> something remotely equivalent to what he had felt for the last few years. He felt a sudden fire in his cock.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad reached out and grabbed Travis'' hips and lined his cock up. He looked up at Tristan and smiled big.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Nah, nah, fucker. You never told him about this?" Travis snorted and lifted his hips up </span>
  <span>with Brad’s grip</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>offee </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>able groaned under his weight. "Bitch was horny as fuck, thing was when she wanted to try shit. Trissy here wasn't up for the bat and </span>
  <span>that bitch</span>
  <span> ended up crawling into my bed one night. We shared a room and Tristan woke up to her moaning so fucking loudly calling him a fag and shit with my cock up her ass </span>
  <span>and pussy</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>watched when </span>
  <span>I loaded her cunt up."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What the fuck?" Brad sighed headily. He slid his cock forward and began hotdogging Travis' ass. Travis' hole was lubed up already, though considering how much of a whore Travis had been lately Brad couldn't say if he planned this or if it was just him getting some dildo time in.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Ain't even the worst part. Fucker was jacking off to it." Travis grunted. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>is voice was getting more labored. He was starting to wag his ass back, as if he was physically begging for Brad's cock. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad could feel Travis' hole winking against his shaf. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e slid </span>
  <span>his cock</span>
  <span> back and forth between </span>
  <span>Travis’</span>
  <span> asscheeks </span>
  <span>and Travis’ hole as just trying to swallow it</span>
  <span>. Brad brought his hand back and smacked Travis backside which made Travis </span>
  <span>jump</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>The moan that subsequently came from Travis’ mouth went straight to Brad’s dick. Brad dug his fingers into those fat cheeks and Travis began to arch his back and rest more of his chest onto the coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuuuuuck, put it in </span>
  <span>pleeeaase</span>
  <span>." Travis began to beg. His voice was a low, needy growl. It rumbled through the table making it tremble. Brad felt the vibrations in his cock and balls. It caused Brad to sharply take in breath. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad pulled his hips back and lined his cock up. He pushed forward slightly and pressed firmly against Travis' pucker. He felt it </span>
  <span>open instantly when </span>
  <span>his tip </span>
  <span>came into contact</span>
  <span> like it needed it. </span>
  <span>When Brad didn’t instantly put it in he felt Travis start to back up.</span>
  <span> The way Travis was starting to grunt it sounded like his hole definitely needed to be plugged. It amused Brad </span>
  <span>to torture him like this, definitely more than it should</span>
  <span>. Travis was always so boisterous and somewhat aggressive, but the second a cock was presented to his hole.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Neither Brad nor Travis really </span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span>aid much attention to Tristan who sat in the corner. His hands clung to the arms of the recliner. His mouth hung slightly open. Tristan sat totally still, unable to </span>
  <span>bring</span>
  <span> himself to stop what was happening in front of him. When Brad finally looked up and made eye contact with Tristan, he jumped. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You want me to fuck him?" Brad asked. His words brought Travis' attention to Tristan. Both sets of eyes were on him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Instantly Tristan's eyes widened. He felt caught, he felt nervous, he felt sick all at once. He felt his heart pound so hard he felt like he couldn't breath. Tristan felt embarrassed, he couldn't look away from that almost </span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>lare </span>
  <span>his boyfriend was giving him. It</span>
  <span> sent a shiver down </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span>s spine.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Wh-what does it matter to me?" Tristan managed to blurt out after </span>
  <span>his brain caught up to the situation. The </span>
  <span>awkward pause </span>
  <span>had been broken</span>
  <span>. He knew he should have looked away at that moment but he was transfixed. By </span>
  <span>Tristan’s</span>
  <span> logic Brad was his own person and it </span>
  <span>shouldn't</span>
  <span> matter to him about what he did. </span>
  <span>He’d lived by that idea for the longest time but this was the first time he wanted to tell him to stop, that this was upsetting him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It wasn't Brad that responded to Tristan's wishy washy statement, but Travis. Travis generally couldn't care less about their relationship. But Brad's cock was making it hard not to get invested into the </span>
  <span>politics of their</span>
  <span> relationship.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, your </span>
  <span>husband</span>
  <span> is about to sink his dick in someone else and you don't think it matters?" Travis said with an almost exasperated sigh. His face was slightly red, his hair was slightly messy, as messy as it could be at its short length.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I-" Tristan began </span>
  <span>to speak up</span>
  <span> but immediately he was interrupted by Travis' horny moan as Brad poked at his hole just right. And just like that Tristan was once again a piece of furniture. </span>
  <span>That moan made Brad smile and poke against Travis again. This time Travis’ head sunk into his forearm.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was a total accident on Brad's part. He was trying to chase the pleasure, but Tristan was constantly </span>
  <span>putting a damper on</span>
  <span> it. He just wanted to be inside Travis at this point. His thrusts had gotten a little too eager and he stuck his cock head a little too much against that tight, needy muscle.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I just-" Tristan's voice became more quiet, more pathetic. Though he didn't get the chance to continue this time either. Brad was done.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Shush, dude." Brad </span>
  <span>sounded annoyed</span>
  <span>. He shifted his hips forward, and buried half his dick into Travis in just that single thrust. Travis let out a desperate, labored grunt of pleasure. He let his head fall limp while he pushed his ass up and back, like he was trying to get more of Brad's cock in him. "I can't get into it when you keep talking. Just like, sit there and jack off or something."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yeah dude, I can feel his dick go soft when you talk, just, fucking keep quiet, bro." Travis growled from his position. His head was buried in his elbow. His </span>
  <span>other</span>
  <span> arm was gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles turned white as he clenched it. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck, you're needy." Brad groaned. He backed up as Travis tried to get more of Brad's cock into him. Brad wasn't going to let him have it that easily.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah I'm needy, please, just put your dick in me." Travis whined hungrily. His voice shook the table beneath him. </span>
  <span>His</span>
  <span> body trembled </span>
  <span>as he tried to shift to get Brad to fuck him</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>This entire situation was just painfully slow for him.</span>
  <span> "Please. Please put your dick in me. Please." Travis began begging.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"How bad do you want it?" Brad grinned wide. He loved that Travis would beg and plead like he'd do anything to get it in him. The way he spoke made Brad feel so wanted, he felt appreciated. He liked that when he reached down and grabbed Travis' hips his body responded, he stopped moving and let Brad's grip guide him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I want it so fucking bad, I'll do anything please." Travis begged. He slid back and forth on Brad's dick, the first few inches of it sliding in and out with those wet, slow movements.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Brad couldn't help but smile. He looked down at Travis' ass. He let his hand roam upwards to come around Travis’ neck. Then he looked up, Tristan was sitting there in the same position he was, his eyes weren't on the scene, they were on his crotch, which he watched with a bright red face. Like he couldn't process what he was seeing. He looked up and saw brad, just in time to watch his </span><span>husband</span> <span>push</span><span> forward with his hips while grabbing Travis' hair and pulling him backwards. </span><span>Brad’s</span><span> dick slid right into Travis' hole all the while Brad had a big, happy grin on his mug.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Go on." Brad nodded his head. Travis was too lost to care, mouth hung open and his eyes unfocused and glazed over. </span>
  <span>Travis just looked off to the side, his face shifting and contorting as if he was trying real hard to stay present.</span>
  <span> Brad meanwhile kept his eyes on Tristan. "Do it. Take out your cock." he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan had never seen Brad act like that before. He panicked when Brad took that tone with him. He reached down and unzipped his pants. It was an awkward, slow motion. He reached in with a trembling hand. His cock plopped free. It stood straight up, red, and hard. A bead of pre dripped down his cock.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Stroke it." Brad </span>
  <span>growled</span>
  <span>. Tristan obeyed. "What do you want me to do?" </span>
  <span>Brad’s words pierced Tristan’s ears. Why was Brad asking him? He wasn’t a part of whatever this thing that Brad and Travis had going on. It caught Tristan absolutely off guard. He had been telling himself he wasn’t a part of this, that this didn’t effect him, but now he was being dragged back in and it wasn’t the best feeling.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I-I-' Tristan croaked, but he couldn't get the words out. He looked down at his hand wrapped around his dick. </span>
  <span>His stroking had abruptly</span>
  <span> stopped when he realized he was about to cum. </span>
  <span>He couldn’t keep going like this.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Tris- Fuck! Please?!" Travis suddenly grunted. His eyes were on his brother. </span>
  <span>It was such a a </span>
  <span>horny, </span>
  <span>desperate look in Travis eyes. He was so filled with</span>
  <span> desire. He was begging his brother, begging Tristan to tell Brad to fuck him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Hey!" Brad smiled and brought his hand back to swat at Travis' ass. "You're not allowed to talk yet." Brad shook his hand </span>
  <span>once it landed. </span>
  <span>Travis' ass jiggle</span>
  <span>d in Brad’s grip</span>
  <span>. He could feel Travis' hole going wild with a need. It moved like Travis was trying to eat him with his asshole.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Sorry, sorry, please, just fuck meeeee!" Travis continued to whine, </span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>ut Brad didn't move. Travis was trying hard to follow Brad's orders. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e was squirming. </span>
  <span>He couldn’t stand it, he was literally shaking with how bad he wanted it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Well?" Brad looked at Tristan, that look in his eye made him feel strange. Like the absolute loss of power made him feel a horniness he never felt before.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You heard him? What do you want me to do to him?" Brad smiled in such a way that made him look so fucking cocky. His scruffy brown beard framing his bright smile. His hair slicked back as sweat began collecting on his body. The entire room felt uncomfortably hot.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"F-fuck him." Tristan responded meekly. </span>
  <span>The words were spoken out of a forced apathy. Tristan wanted to not care about any of this. He told himself he shouldn’t. Jealousy was for lesser men. But still as h</span>
  <span>is hand was gripping his dick </span>
  <span>he got this intense, strange feeling that made him all the harder</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>His entire cock</span>
  <span> was a bright red and it noticeably pulsed with his heart beat. Brad could tell just by looking at it that Tristan </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> going to last very long.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What was that? I didn't hear you." Brad's grin grew wider, almost devilish. He was growing impatient himself. He pushed Travis forward slightl</span>
  <span>y, his cock slid in a little more before he pulled back.</span>
  <span> the sound of Brad's dick sliding out was deliciously lurid. </span>
  <span>The head of Brad’s cock tugged at Travis’ hole.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"He said fuck me!" Travis whined loudly. He pushed back on Brad's cock. </span>
  <span>His</span>
  <span> hole was getting more eager and Brad coul</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> feel it. </span>
  <span>The way it spasmed around his cock, the way it tightened around him</span>
  <span>. As </span>
  <span>Travis</span>
  <span> pushed back </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> could feel Brad's hands tighten and it made him whine.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Shh, baby." Brad patted Travis' as</span>
  <span>s. T</span>
  <span>he condescending tone Brad took made Travis </span>
  <span>bury his head and let out a desperate moan</span>
  <span>. Brad gave a casual glance to Travis' eager ass, his large hips were trembling. It made Brad feel warm inside, seeing this nearly 300 pound linebacker begging for his cock like he jizzed pure cocaine. "He's gotta say it." Brad bit his lip and looked up at Tristan with that big grin. Tristan looked like he was about to shit himself, or maybe cum, maybe both.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck him." Tristan croaked only slightly louder than before. His cock twitched hard as he said it. His grip tightened around it as well. </span>
  <span>It looked like either he was gonna bust a blood vessel or his load any second.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad looked down at Tristan's cock and then back at his face, all that anger and frustration apparent in Brad's expression. All those years Brad spent holding himself, contorting himself to Tristan's words, all exemplified in that wicked look in Brad's face. Between Brad's heavy breathing and Travis' constant whimpering there wasn't much noise in the room. Travis' whimpers slowly grew louder as Brad drew his hips back, leaving him trying to get that cock back in him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"N-no</span>
  <span>! F</span>
  <span>uck me, fuck me please!" Travis almost squealed hectically </span>
  <span>once he lost the feeling of heat that Brad’s cock gave his hole</span>
  <span>. He didn't dare to defy Brad's grip however. His body may have trembled and he was presenting like a cat in heat, but he just couldn't do it. It felt so good submitting to Brad like this. His cock was so perfect and he fell into the role so well.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>Brad then began to shift forward, his cock </span><span>s</span><span>liding in, Travis' hole just swallowing the monstrous thing that swung between Brad's legs. T</span><span>ravis nearly screamed in pleasure when he felt it. His voice fell to a constant loud moaning, crying out expletives and praise for Brad’s cock</span><span>, and then to incoherent yells as Brad's cock so easily slipped deeper and deeper until Brad had no dick left to push in. Travis' ass was pancaked to Brad's hips. Brad loved the way it looked, those fat, round cheeks smushed flat against his </span><span>pelvis</span><span>. He could feel Travis grinding against him. </span><span>He</span> <span>could</span><span> feel Travis' hole twitching around his cock.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh god, oh god!" Travis moaned, "It feel so fucking good!" Travis' moans rumbled through the room. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open. His face was a pale red. A face that told the story of desperate, horny, bottom.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"What feels good?" Brad pulled his hips back and thrust back in. His dick </span>
  <span>drilled</span>
  <span> in</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> Travis' hole and Travis responded in kind. His ass flexed and he let out a desperate, horny whine.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Your cooock!" Travis' body trembled as he moaned those words out. It made Brad's grin grow brighter. </span>
  <span>He began moving. There was no patience in his movements from then on. He let loose and Travis eagerly took it.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan sat in his chair. He managed to peel his hand away from his cock only because he knew he was going to cum if he kept going. He watched the </span>
  <span>scene</span>
  <span> unfold. </span>
  <span>He just felt</span>
  <span> out of it, like he wasn't really there, like he was a decoration, a piece of furniture. He didn't feel apart of this at all.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's eyes drifted over to Tristan and </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> gaze </span>
  <span>met. A</span>
  <span>t first </span>
  <span>Tristan </span>
  <span>wondered if Brad was really recognizing him or looking through him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched Brad pull back and push forward. The smacks growing louder by the moment. </span>
  <span>Brad had never fucked him like that.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Did I say to stop?" Brad's smile faded but his amusement was still apparent. </span>
  <span>It felt strange to Tristan to be addressed like this. Like a child. The tone wasn’t unfamiliar to him though. He recognized it in the tone of voice he took with others, except this one stung with the feeling of mocking mimicry. Brad was making fun of him. </span>
  <span>Tristan felt naked suddenly. Travis was still moaning like a whore and Brad was fucking away like he didn't care, when Brad addressed him it pull</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> him back into a world he didn't want to be in.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Keep jacking it." Brad order</span>
  <span>ed. Tristan was expecting that but he still jumped none the less. It felt so confusing, so unnatural in his mind. This isn’t what he wanted when he wanted Brad to cheat on him. He suddenly felt a sourness wash over his body as he realized he had used that word ‘</span>
  <span>
    <em>cheat</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>’ even mentally it hurt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"But I'm about to-" Tristan spoke hoarsely. His hand slowly moved back to his cock. It hovered over </span>
  <span>his cock as if</span>
  <span> trying to grip it. </span>
  <span>He wanted to</span>
  <span> do what Brad told him to while also trying to avoid instantly orgasming. </span>
  <span>He wanted what Travis had.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>But</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> but</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>" Brad imitated Tristan's voice, "</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>troke it, bust your load, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>and</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> then get out." Brad began thrusting harder into Travis. His hips bounced back off Travis' ass, and Travis was doing his part as well, using what little leverage he had to push himself back. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tristan watched as Travis’ ass jiggled and shook violently as Brad brutally fucked into his brother’s hole.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"But-" Tristan's hands were slowly wrapping around his cock. He could already feel his balls tightening painfully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Fuck off." Brad rolled his head. He paused his thrusts and pulled back. His dick was slick, red, hard, pulsing. "Turn around, fucker." Brad smacked Travis' ass before the linebacker had the chance to whine about it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Fuck, I feel so fucking wobbly." Travis grunted. He shifted around, getting on his side before he suddenly felt Brad's hands on his body and pulled him back. He felt Brad's cock suddenly jab at him with such a force it made his eyes bulge. Brad's hips smacked hard against Travis' thigh. His cock was so firm, so hard it actually hurt when it jabbed at him. It made Travis jerk and look up at Brad. Travis actually looked worried. Not that it mattered.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad pulled back and </span>
  <span>shoved</span>
  <span> his hips forward. </span>
  <span> Brad’s</span>
  <span> fat head speared Travis' hole and slid in with the wettest sound. It hit with such force Travis' jaw dropped and a loud, horny noise </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>scaped his mouth. His cock found its mark. </span>
  <span>He rammed it in and slammed against Travis’ prostate.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Oh fuck!" Travis cried out. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" He began to repeat himself, each time his words got more and more hectic. </span>
  <span>He spread his legs wider. He arched his back. He tried desperately to let Brad have better access.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad didn't look up as Tristan suddenly let out a quiet gasp. </span>
  <span>Brad</span>
  <span> didn't pay attention to the sound of his </span>
  <span>husband’s</span>
  <span> load spattering on</span>
  <span>to the hard wood floor.</span>
  <span> He didn't care. He was over it. Travis was his focus now.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Brad!" Travis gasped. He was awkwardly trying to keep his balance. His massive body jiggled as Brad laid into him. The wet smacks filled the room, only growing wetter a their bodies got more sweaty.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The word, his name, made Brad smile. Seeing </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ravis call it out so </span>
  <span>need</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>ly</span>
  <span> made him feel so fucking good. His cock swelled. It hardened at the sound of it. The noise was so fucking perfect coming from Travis' lips. It was such a stark change from Tristan's aggressive, grating way of saying his name. </span>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>hen Travis called out for him like that, it oozed with need.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah! Who owns this pussy, bitch?" Brad pulled his hand back and grabbed Travis cock. His fingers gripped it tightly, feeling it jerk in his palm. </span>
  <span>It felt so hot and full. Travis’ hand jerked down to keep Brad’s hand still. He knew Travis was going to cum any second.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>"Br-Brad does!" Travis moaned. It sounded like such an automatic reaction that it pushed it </span><span>beyond</span> <span>role play</span><span> or dirty talk. It was a simple fact. Travis and Brad were working on the same wavelength.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah I do. You're my bitch aren't you?" Brad picked up his pace, his hips started to grind unevenly. Travis knew what that meant, his needy, cock-washed brain sensed it. </span>
  <span>He craved it. He felt his mouth begin salivating heavily just at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch! Travis gasped. He looked up at Brad. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>reached </span>
  <span>out with his hand</span>
  <span> and slid along Brad's sweaty abs. He felt so fucking full, so fucking high, just from getting fucked like this.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"C-can you cum in my mouth?" Travis' words were like music to Brad's ears. Travis was such a cock whore, so hungry for cum, so fucking perfect. Of course Brad was going to deny him that. Travis got that nut in his mouth last time. This time it was what Brad wanted to feel that warmth around his cock as he came.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad suddenly stopped. He knew he was about to cum, his balls hurt he wanted to cum so bad, but he also wanted to tease. Tristan never let him tease. He pulled his cock free </span>
  <span>with a wet, slimy noise that sent a shiver down Brad’s spine. His dick was bright red, hard. It shined in the light.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You want this in your mouth?" Brad gripped his cock. He never felt it this hard before. He could feel the veins pulsing underneath with such power. He knew he had a veiny cock but he </span>
  <span>
    <em>felt</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> like it was veiny.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Yes, please." Travis grunted. He scooted down slightly like he was about to move to the floor but Brad stops him with a solid hand to Travis' chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Nah, dude." Brad's smile was downright maniacal. Travis could only whimper when he looked up and saw it. "I wanna bust in your ass." Brad brought his cock up and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>slammed it forward. He narrowly missed Travis’ hole and it jammed right</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> against </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>his</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ball sack.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"But, I-I love your cum." Travis whined. To Brad he sounded almost like a puppy. A needy, cock hungry, cum addicted puppy.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"I know, bitch." Brad ran his hand along Travis' chunky chest, he felt Travis flex it, almost like it was a reflex, like he'd do that for all the girls that felt him up before. Travis was surprisingly solid. Brad could feel those thick muscles underneath his chunk. "But I want it in your ass. You can have round two in your mouth though, if you act right."</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Fuuuck, dude." Travis whined He shut his eyes tight and wriggled his hips down towards Brad's hips. "Fine, fine, cum in me please?"</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"That's what I like to fucking hear." Brad leaned forward slightly, bringing his face down to Travis. They got close, almost kissing distance. Brad slid forward slightly. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He reached down and gripped his cock and lined it up.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> He felt Travis' sloppy hole just open up for him. His dick just started sliding in. He watched Travis' face suddenly contort when the head fully entered, he felt that hole clamp. Brad's hand swung back and slammed down hard on Travis' ass.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Come on, keep that pussy open for me." Brad </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>growled</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> as he felt Travis' hot breath on his face. he watched the sweat roll down Travis' </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>forehead, it slid down his cheek before it </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>disappear</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ed</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> into his beard. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Brad slid in slowly at first but his eagerness began to make his hips drive forward more forcefully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Brad began to work his hips. It was like watching lapping waves, his hips moved with such an expertise. He was sliding in and out of </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ravis' ass like it was nothing. He could feel those silken walls struggle to stay open. Every now and then he'd poke something inside Travis that'd make him </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>whimper. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ometimes he'd go a little too deep at the right angle and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Travis would</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> make this noise, and all Brad could do to keep himself from just going whole hog and pounding into </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that hole with no remorse</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> was the fact that his hips physically could not move with the pace and power that he wanted to.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"B-Brad?" Travis whined. Their noses pressed together in an intimate display. Brad's sweat dribbled from his forehead onto Travis' wide face. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Brad’s hands slipped upwards. He wrapped one around Travis’ neck while the other found his chest and forcibly groped that jumping moob.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Yeah, dude?" Brad's voice was less focused and more calm than before. He was focusing so much on his hips that he barely managed to keep his torso up. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He was just plowing so mindlessly, so harshly. He let his chest sag. Their lips pressed together. It wasn’t a kiss. It was just their sweaty, tired faces lazily pushing into each other.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Cu-cum in me, dude, fucking blast me." Travis shut his eyes. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>H</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>is </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>fa</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>c</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> was so contorted with pleasure. Brad could already feel it. Travis' cock was pressed into his stomach, the fat thing slid up and down his sweaty, hairy abs.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Fuck yeah, I will." Brad promised as he pushed forward slightly more. “</span>
  <span>I’m going to fucking breed this pussy.”</span>
  <span> Their hairy mess of beardage pressed together suddenly. Brad's more kept </span>
  <span>and trimmed</span>
  <span> while Travis' more wry and curly. Their lips pushed together. At first in a rather chaste pucker, but on opened wide as they began devouring each other.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's tongue slid out. Brad's arms wrapped around him. Their kiss was sloppy and wild, almost as </span>
  <span>noisy</span>
  <span> as their sex. They held each other close. Brad's hips never stopped moving, at least until </span>
  <span>
    <em>it</em>
  </span>
  <span> happened.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's fervent grunts growing louder was probably the first major </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>ign of the end. He sounded like a bull. </span>
  <span>He was</span>
  <span> huffing and grunting </span>
  <span>loudly to the point he just sounded like an animal</span>
  <span>. His hips slowed but started slamming harder. Then Travis started whimpering. The thrusts became even more wet sounding. </span>
  <span>The movements didn’t stop even as t</span>
  <span>he sound of Brad's cock fucking that war</span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span> mush into Travis's hole, deeper, deeper, deeper down </span>
  <span>became more and more apparent. It was obvious Brad came but he wasn’t planning on stopping.</span>
</p><p class="western"><span>To Travis it felt like someone was spraying his insides with warm sludge. He felt even more full, almost </span><span>unbearably</span> <span>stuffed with cum</span><span>. He'd never seen so much cum from one cock, even in porn, and feeling it was an entirely different story. He felt like he had just eaten a huge ass pizza.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>To Brad it felt fucking great. </span>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>at hole clamped down on his dick like it just wanted all that cum to </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>tay inside of him. As he slowed he really started to </span>
  <span>appreciate</span>
  <span> the way Travis' hole moved and shifted around his cock. It felt like heaven as those walls tightened down around him and started vigorously milking him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>For Tristan t</span>
  <span>he feeling was more bittersweet. He came when it was hot, and then it got more passionate, and it didn't look like it would stop any time soon. He watched, mouth agape, hand held </span>
  <span>his semi-soft cock. It was</span>
  <span> covered in his splooge </span>
  <span>and felt</span>
  <span> cold and lonely. He didn't want to move, he couldn't move, he was petrified. He felt dirty, gross, betrayed, disgusted, and the horniness he felt for the scene in front of him made him feel all the worse.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad's hips slowed until they </span>
  <span>eventually</span>
  <span> stopped. He didn't move away from Travis though. Their lips held tight together. Their kiss only </span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>rew louder. Travis' legs relaxed and he wrapped them around Brad's more slender waist. He clung to him like he never wanted to let him got. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan watched with an awkward interest. He </span>
  <span>didn't know</span>
  <span> if he should leave or make a noise or just sit there. He wished they'd just acknowledge him, or maybe invite him in? He felt a </span>
  <span>fiery</span>
  <span> jealousy </span>
  <span>begin to well up in his stomach</span>
  <span>. Watching his brother get that </span>
  <span>infuriated him</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Why couldn't he have that with Brad?</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Just that single thought made the whole situation all the worse. Yet the intensity of his </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>g</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>rowing jealousy couldn't hope to match the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>f</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ea</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>r</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> he had for what would happen if he broke this perfect picture. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>A</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ll this combined into a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>that was utterly miserable, confused, angry, and so much more and it was made all th</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e worse when, from the tangle of bodies in front of him, Brad looked up to give Tristan a passive glance. It was as if he was telling Tristan "this is how you fuck your </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>husband</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>."</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Tristan knew he couldn't compete with his brother sexually. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tristan</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> always had Brad on a leash. But that was chewed away </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>now</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, Brad broke that himself in such a display of dominance. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He saw a pretty dog waving its tail and he ripped the leash from the anchor was now fucking his cum deeper into his new bitch.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>They inevitably did pull apart. They both chuckled as they </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>continued</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to ignore Tristan. Travis looked at him </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sparingly.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> His eyes full of apology but at the same time, he wasn't about to give up that cock if Brad was willing. Brad seemed more intentional in his </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>dismissiveness</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want." Brad </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>spoke softly</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> as he lazily pumped his chode in and out of Travis’ hole. It wasn't fully erect, but it was already starting to get there. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>It made wet, sloppy plops that only seemed to grow louder as Brad shifted upwards.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Fuck, I want it in my mouth, dude. You promised." Travis stroked Brad's hair just before the smaller man pulled back up and fully pulled free. A thick glob of cum followed </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Brad’s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> cock out of Travis' hole. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>It</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> leaked onto the floor </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>and landed with a thick plop</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Brad stepped over it, carelessly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Brad's cock was covered in that sexual gunk. Thick white cream gave it such a shine. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>The flesh</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> was a mild shade of red as it swung, loudly smacking his thighs as he stepped over to his shirt he had cast aside earlier and wiped his cum off on it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"Yeah, yeah, third time's going in your hole again though, dude." Brad smiled at Travis. It was such a warm, genuine smile.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Tristan </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>w</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>a</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>nted</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to ask where he was going to sleep but he already knew the answer to that. As if reading his mind Travis opened his big mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>"What about captain cuckaroonie?" Tristan saw a flash of annoyance in Brad's face. He recognized it as the face Brad had worn a lot lately. He wondered just when the man who used to dote over him so had become like this. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>When had this annoyed expression on Brad’s face become his.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">Brad rolled his head towards Tristan. Everyone in the room knew the answer at that point. It was just who was going to say it first.</p><p class="western">"I-I'll stay on the couch, if you want." Tristan gulped, he stood up. He seemed almost worried he might offend them at that point. Like something in him broke. Like he suddenly wanted to please Brad, like he was afraid of losing him. A fear Brad didn’t seem to care for.</p><p class="western">"Anyway." Brad turned back to Travis without acknowledging Tristan's words. He turned and walked to the bedroom. "Can I eat you out first? I fucking love a fucked hole, dude." Travis instantly turned and followed Brad as they walked towards the bedroom door.</p><p class="western">"Fuck, bro, I thought you'd never ask." Travis gushed. Tristan watched as his husband’s cum dribble out of his brother's hole. It slid down his thick thighs, wrapped around his knee before getting to that stark curve in his calf muscle. It dripped off each time he took a step and then it was gone. It disappeared behind that hard wood of the bedroom door.</p><p class="western">The door shut, Tristan thought he'd even heard the sound of a lock being turned. He didn't even know that door could lock. And finally there he was, left alone. Alone with his self, alone with the consequences, alone with the noise of moaning and adultery on the other side of those walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In the Beast's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tristan sat at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee. He dressed in his work clothes. Work was his new refuge. In a way it had always been that, but now it was his emotional refuge. The complicated feelings of home were hard to process. It had been a few days since that event and he hadn't seen Brad or Travis leave that bedroom once. He slept listening to their moans. He ate listening to the TV spew action movie garbage, he awoke to his brother's loud swearing.</p><p class="western">"Damn, Tris, you sleep last night?" His brother's words seemed like a Lion's roar to him. He snapped upwards and looked at his brother. Travis was wearing a pair of shorts he didn't recognize, but they had to have been Brad's, they looked too small. The way they hugged his frame, the way his ass spilled over into them, the way his dick was clearly outlined. It was too much.</p><p class="western">"I-I-" Tristan felt his composure crumbling. He had spent the last few hours thinking of witty things to say. He thought about striking statements, arguments he could make, things he wanted to get out there. He imagined Brad’s and Travis’ shocked but understanding reaction to his triumphant words, but all of that faded the second Travis spoke to him. Tristan didn't know how to act anymore. He felt utterly devastated by the recent turn of events. This was something he thought he wanted. The memory of the events were almost corrupted in his mind.</p><p class="western">Brad broke the rules, but Tristan never believed in those rules in the first place. He put them in place to make Brad comfortable, yet here he was. Ironic that they were literally just afterthoughts and pandering but now he was longing for those boundaries to be enforced.</p><p class="western">"Yeah, yeah, I know." Travis walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. Tristan's orange juice. Travis popped it open and began chugging it right from the quart. Tristan could only watch helplessly. The fight had left him.</p><p class="western">"Sorry lil bro. But like, I can't believe you wanted to share <em>that.</em><span>" Travis gushed without looking at Tristan. "Like holy shit, I'm not gay or anything, I mean, I guess I'm bi or some shit, but like if I was gay I would fucking marry his cock." Travis' words made Tristan feel neglectful. Brad was really great… </span><span>no</span><span> Brad was fucking amazing. But he drank and smoked sometimes, and he got weird when he got high... maybe that was it? The place had smelled like weed since Travis came to be.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Back when Brad and Travis were in college together Brad acted like this all the time. He had that cocky southern charm. He was wild and fun and that’s what made Tristan fall for him in the first place. But they were adults now and Tristan wanted Brad to act like an adult. But even when Tristan pushed him to be more mature he did things like this. It just frustrated Tristan. He felt like he was trying to tame a wild animal. The reality was that wild animals couldn’t ever really be tamed. Sometimes they could be trained, sometimes they could be taught tricks for treats. But at the end of the day if that animal was hungry, it would feed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I'll be out soon enough dude, but like, hard to part with that </span>
  <em>part </em>
  <span>if you know what I mean</span>
  <em>.</em>
  <span>" Travis turned and smiled at Tristan. That stupid, doofy, almost innocent mile. Travis felt his anger flare up, just for a moment, and then subside. Maybe Travis wasn't trying to be mean. It was hard to say Travis' intentions were pure but for the first time in a while, Tristan thought that maybe, just maybe, he should try to empathize with Travis instead of attacking him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis never went out of his way to be mean to him. He was just… boisterous. He was like Brad in that he was always so cocky and he acted like he had everything already. He was stuck in those college days in Tristan’s eyes. But unlike Brad, Travis never had anyone to wrangle him.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Wrangle”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Travis suddenly thought about that word. Was that how he viewed himself? A keeper? A wrangler? Had he been chosen or had he assumed this duty? He didn’t know. It didn’t sit well with him. That single word caused a wave of introspection. It cast a cloud of doubt on Tristan’s entire situation.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Dude, you kidding?" Brad's voice suddenly entered the room. Unlike Travis, he had no decency. He walked with his cock free, towel tossed over his </span>
  <span>shoulders</span>
  <span>, his hair wet with a shower, but the smell of musk still on him, buried beneath the smell of shampoo and soap.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You're moving in for the rest of the season." Brad smiled as he walked to the fridge. </span>
  <span>Brad’s</span>
  <span> ass cheeks swayed </span>
  <span>happily</span>
  <span> as he took each step. </span>
  <span>He walked like someone who had never felt better. He</span>
  <span> grabbed the carton from Travis and took a big long gulp from it like he hadn't had a drink in days.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"But-" </span>
  <span>Travis began to speak.</span>
  <span> Tristan was in the process of trying to get the same word out as well but Brad intercepted them both.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Tristan's ok with it, aren't you?" Brad turned his head, that smile still on his face. Tristan felt the spotlight on him. </span>
  <span>The world froze. Tristan’s brain froze. He’d spent the last 3 years of his life training to do one of the most stressful jobs in the world. He had stood in the middle of a court of nearly a hundred people and argued for the worst of the worst, but none of that compared to Brad looking at him like that, asking him that question.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>In that moment Tristan felt </span>
  <span>those</span>
  <span> feelings for Brad reignite. He felt that smile aimed at him and for a moment they almost felt like a functioning couple again. Not "two weeks ago" </span>
  <span>where they were barely getting by spending maybe 2 hours of awake time together and maybe a bed time conversation,</span>
  <span> but "2 years ago" </span>
  <span>where they were getting married and Brad just looked at him and Tristan felt complete, he saw God in that smile</span>
  <span>. Tristan had a million and one reasons to say no, especially after seeing that face. </span>
  <span>Travis was an outsider. Tristan had been with him for years. Tristan was his husband. Travis was just some whore Brad picked up.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan felt such conviction for this sensation. He felt that he could finally speak his mind and say what he wanted. He opened his mouth and...</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"S-sure." Tristan stammered in response. It came almost immediately. His will completely obliterated </span>
  <span>in that moment. That split second of courage fading as Brad shifted his focus to Travis.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Really? Fucking cool, dudes." Travis smiled big. He watched as Brad walked up and pulled him forward. Despite Brad's stature he commanded Travis like their sizes were reversed. He pulled his head down and their lips met.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan instantly felt sickness and regret wash over him. He </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> stand it. He stood as quietly as he could. He placed his plate and mug in the sink </span>
  <span>with barely a clack. H</span>
  <span>e made for the door </span>
  <span>and slid his jacket on as quickly as he could</span>
  <span> while Brad and Travis made out against the counter. He managed to get to the door before Brad's voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"You going to work, babe?" Tristan's head shot </span>
  <span>back to the general direction but his eyes lacked focus. He</span>
  <span> looked at Travis, he was wrapped around Brad, sitting on the counter. Travis' face was buried in Brad's neck, slowly moving down like he was going for Brad's pit. </span>
  <span>Tristan’s eyes glazed over at the sight. He was just staring into space, his eyes focused on the floating specs of dust in the air between them.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"I uhh, yeah, I'm gonna be late." Tristan lied. He'd be almost a whole hour early if he left now. </span>
  <span>He would look like a good employee at least, but he really didn’t feel like working at this point. He didn’t feel like being at home either. Just away for a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Better get going then." Brad said. Tristan felt obliterated by that statement. The words were innocuous. They weren't mean or harsh, they were just so passive. </span>
  <span>Worse, Tristan felt those words echo in his memory. The day after Brad caught him cheating and Tristan talked him into going to couple’s therapy. Tristan had uttered those words as Brad went off to his job… with the man Tristan had cheated on him with.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Uh, yeah." Tristan nodded and turned to the door again. It opened with a creek </span>
  <span>and the cold air of the outside wash into the apartment,</span>
  <span> but then he suddenly felt Brad's hand on his. He felt that warm, calloused palm and instantly knew Brad hadn't been using that lotion Tristan usually asked him to use to soften his hands. It almost felt comforting in a way.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Have a good day at work, baby." Brad said as he pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't like how Brad kissed Travis, it was soft and sweet almost. No tongue or too much heat. Simple. Tristan felt elated. It gave Tristan hope that maybe this relationship wasn't as much of a wreck as he thought. </span>
  <span>Tristan tasted weed and beer but it was definitely Brad kissing him here.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Brad parted with a slight smack on his ass. The hand lingered like Brad still claimed ownership of it. As much as Tristan goaded and pushed Brad to do what he wanted, Tristan knew that if he wanted to keep Brad past this point he was going to have to make some concessions. He had competition now. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan</span>
  <span> was on autopilot as he walked through the doorway and </span>
  <span>down the hall</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>vaguely recalled the words: "</span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hanks, love you, bye." escape his mouth as he shut the door </span>
  <span>behind him</span>
  <span>. At the same time he heard Brad's deep voice </span>
  <span>speaking in some syllables that Tristan was too out of focus to interpret, he heard the noises of Brad</span>
  <span> turn</span>
  <span>ing and his bare feet smacking on the tiled floor. In that instant he felt Brad</span>
  <span> completely forget about him. </span>
  <span>He imagined him</span>
  <span> looking right at Travis and saying:</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Okay, bend over the table."</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Maybe Tristan could live like this. He didn't know. He didn't want to give up Brad, but he felt like, he couldn't control him like he used to. That just made Tristan want him more. He felt fucked up and fucked in so many ways, but he really loved seeing Brad happy. Two parts of his brain constantly at war, sending the blood directly to his cock, what he wanted and what his body wanted.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Tristan was already thinking of ways to make Brad happy. He needed new work boots for a while and Tristan did owe him a birthday gift. Maybe he could get Brad on a real date night? The idea of sex with Brad at this point seemed… unattainable. Tristan didn’t know how he could compete with Travis. Maybe he should try doing more for Brad in that department too?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>At the same time Travis was recognizing all those little signs. </span>
  <span>Things he’d seen in his line of work. D</span>
  <span>ivorced housewives who always came off a little crazy to him,</span>
  <span> people who insisted the relationship was perfect until one day, one thing happened</span>
  <span>. But he wasn’t like that was he? Those all ended in divorce. </span>
  <span>But</span>
  <span> it had to work for some people. </span>
  <span>He was a lawyer, he</span>
  <span> just heard of the times </span>
  <span>where it ended bad.</span>
  <span> Tristan felt like he had a good chance. Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Maybe... Maybe it was okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>